


Pussy Diplomacy

by OldArchives



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blackmail, Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldArchives/pseuds/OldArchives
Summary: An era without war and bloodshed can only start when diplomacy works. And what better way to secure peace than through sex? As the official delegate of Konoha, Uzumaki Kushina swears that she will get your signatures, no matter what!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was done by C_Wade as challenge from BitterNTR. He Posted 3 Chapters in 2016.  
> If you want more plz ask him to continue  
> I will no continue. I am just posting this brilliant work here.  
> you can find threads here
> 
> Challenge Thread  
> http://www2.adult-fanfiction.org/forum/topic/63583-pussy-diplomacy-kushina-centric/
> 
> Review Reply/discussion Thread
> 
> http://www2.adult-fanfiction.org/forum/topic/64431-review-replies-pussy-diplomacy/

## CHAPTER 1

 

AN 1:

This is my first ever fanfict, and english is not my native language.

This is a response to BitterNTR's 'Pussy Diplomacy' challenge. The challange as follows:

**_Pussy Diplomacy_**  
   
Involves Kushina, Minato (optional) -   _done_ , OC/Male Characters,   
   
_Summary: An era without war and bloodshed can only start when diplomacy works. And what better way to secure peace than through sex? As the official delegate of Konoha, Uzumaki Kushina swears that she will get your signatures, no matter what!_  
   
Tags: Cheating (Depends if Minato is alive or not) -  _he is alive and kicking_ , Group (optional) -  _eventually_ , Blackmail (optional) -  _yes, at first_  
   
**General gist of the story:**

  * Kushina accepts a job given to her by the ruling Hokage as a delegate or diplomat of Konoha. -  _yes_
  * Her job is basically to obtain signatures to treaties and to ensure that peace is secured. -  _yes_
  * She eventually finds out that collecting signatures through words and kind gestures is harder than it seems. (After all, she ain't no Ghandi or MLKJ) -  _yup_
  * Realises that most of the people she meets are horny, depraved men and are susceptible to her womanly features. -   _at some point, yes_
  * Has sex with them in order to gain their signatures (For the good of the world and peace and shit, or something. Or if she's horny. Write whatever's convenient to you.) -  _several reasons, but yes_



   
**Main points (Most can be chosen by you unless explicitly stated otherwise):**

  * Kushina  **MUST** be alive (No shit). -  _duh_
  * This can take place at any time you want it to so long as Kushina is adult-ish. From when Kushina and Minato start dating and the Sandaime is still in power, all the way to when Naruto's 12 at the start of the series. Hell, you can it write it so that Minato and Kushina never got together in the first place. The choice is yours. -   _The initial story takes place shortly before Minato becomes Hokage, however I might do a timeskip somewhere along the line, if enough people are interested in it...._
  * Whether or not you leave Minato alive/dead is purely up to you. If he's dead, Sandaime's in charge. -   _he is alive, but the Sandaime is still in charge, for now..._
  * Naruto will have to be born at some point in time, or later on. Whether or not he's the son of Minato or one of the people who have fucked Kushina is up to you. -   _can do_



   
**Not so important points (that may still matter):**

  * Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki is also up to you. -   _Kushina is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki atm, however for now it is irrelevant to the story_
  * Obito doesn't really matter in this fic since it's supposed to be focused on Kushina. The Akatsuki really is just a non-factor unless you're starting off at when Naruto's 12. -   _non-factor for now..._
  * If Kushina is strong or not. Up to you too. -   _Somehow I don't see a lot of fights happen in this story, but Kushina definitely won't be 'op' should it ever come to a fight..._



 

Now, without further ado, onto the story... enjoy!

 

There was a knock on his door. Sarutobi Hiruzen neatly stacked a few documents on his table and glanced at the Anbu guard standing vigil in the shadowy corner of his office. The guard, a member of the Hyuuga clan, nodded discreetly when he noticed Hiruzen's gaze.

"Come in." He said tiredly, but with a distinct note of relief. Anything that would get him away from the dreaded Paperwork was a welcome distraction. He couldn't wait to shove the Hat onto Minato and retire, it was already long overdue. The door opened a tiny crack and his secretary's head appeared. She was a young thing. Recently made Chunin and wanted to retire from the front lines, not that he blamed her, war always was terrible, even more so on the young.

"Uzumaki-san is here to see you, Hokage-sama." She told him with a smile.

_'Damn.'_  He thought, if not for his constant guard, she would be doing a lot more than scheduling his appointments. Hopefully, Biwako would still be awake when he returned home to take care of him.  
"Hokage-sama?" his secretary questioned, a small frown on her pretty face.

"Ahh, yes yes, I'm sorry Mei, I didn't realize it was this late already." He said quickly. "The new legislation is keeping me quite busy."

Her frown melted from her face again. "You should relax more, sir. You won't be any good to all of us if you are stressed out like this." She said teasingly. Oh, he just knew what she could do to  _'relax'_  him. "Shall I send Uzumaki-san in then, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, please, Mei-chan." He answered her kindly, his face not betraying his lecherous thoughts, his student Jiraya didn't call him a closet pervert for no reason after all. "And don't worry about an old man like me, I will relax once Minato finally takes the Job." His secretary blushed prettily at the mention of the handsome Shinobi, but closed the door and went to inform his guest. Minato had gained quite a gathering of fans after his actions in the war, most of them female. However, he had only eyes for one special woman.

' _And what a woman she is.'_  Hiruzen thought, and unconsciously adjusted the collar of his robes as Kushina Uzumaki strode into the room, her lush ruby-red hair flowing gracefully in her wake. Her skin was blemish free, which was practically unheard of with Kunoichi after more than a few years of service. Her rosy lips formed a playful smile and her blue eyes twinkled mischievously. The green dress she wore over her white blouse hid all but the barest amount of her generous cleavage, which only seemed bigger on her lean figure. The gentle sway of her hips drew his gaze to her narrow hips and perky butt.  _'Minato really hit the jackpot with her.'_

"Kushina Uzumaki reporting as ordered, Hokage-sama." Kushina trilled happily as she stood before him. " _Soo_ , you finally have an awesome mission for me, sir?"

Hiruzen chuckled good-naturedly. He just couldn't help it, the young woman's joyful attitude was infectious. He smiled kindly at the young woman standing at attention before him. "Not quite Kushina-chan, and I told you already, you can call me Hiruzen." He motioned for her to sit down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Smoothing down her dress she did so. "No can do Hokage-sama, Mito-kaa-san always taught me to respect the elderly." She told him teasingly. Hiruzen looked down dejectedly.  _'I am not that old yet.'_  he thought petulantly. Kushina's light giggle brought him out of his gloom.

He sat up straight and cleared his throat. "As much as I would like to make small talk with you instead of working Kushina-chan, I did call you here for a reason. And no, it is not a  _'super awesome mission'_ , I'm afraid." Kushina pouted at him from across the table. "Let me explain." He began. "I'm sure you heard about Miyamoto-san passing away recently." She nodded and he continued. "Now, Miyamoto-san did a great job as Konoha's chief ambassador, however, after the last war he had trouble looking at things without any bias." He paused for a second and refilled the tobacco in his trusty pipe, taking a few moments to gauge Kushina's reaction. She didn't look like she grasped yet what he was playing at. ' _It is an unexpected request.'_  he conceded. He continued with his explanation after inhaling deeply. "You see, while Miyamoto-son did a good job, he didn't do an exceptional job. And after the recent war, with tensions still running high, I am afraid we need someone who does better than just 'good'. Someone new, who can bring some... let's call it  _'fresh air'_  into Konoha's diplomatic relations."

Going by her shocked expression she finally realized why she was here. "Hokage-sama with all due respect, but what are you smoking in that pipe of yours!" Hiruzen almost choked on his next inhale. "You know what I think of Politicians, you and Minato notwithstanding, and even if,  _and I do not_ , wanted to take the job, I would be completely unsuited for it."

After composing himself Hiruzen continued, he already expected that response, he knew how much Kushina disliked Politics, but he was sure she would see reason, Konoha needed Kushina, she just didn't know it yet. "I know how you feel about politics Kushina" he began carefully. "However, at least let me explain my reasons for choosing you." Seeing her nod hesitantly he went on. "As you are well aware already, Politics aren't just about talented negotiating. I can't just appoint the first Shinobi that comes along as chief ambassador, regardless of talent. It needs to be a person of note, with prestigeous roots as well as an individual reputation"

"So how does that concern me?" Kushina interrupted him. "Besides, there are a lot of noteworthy Shinobi that are both from a respected clan, and have individual talent."

"Ah, you see Kushina, sadly, that is where you are mistaken." He let himself relax a bit as he noticed Kushina's anger ebbing away. "Most of our noteworthy Sinobi are simply ineligible." He held up a hand to stop her from interrupting again and raised a single finger into the air. "Minato is obviously out, as I just announced that he would take my position as Hokage, he will need to stay here and learn from me, until the inauguration takes place." She nodded grudgingly. He put up a second finger. "The clan heads and council members are also automatically exempt, due to their important position within the village government system. That includes my Teammates as my advisors, as well as Danzou, we simply can't risk them getting captured while out of the village. Not that I would give Danzou the position anyways, if I made him Ambassador we would be in the middle of the 4th Shinobi war before the year was over."

Kushina gave a grim smile, everyone knew that Danzou wasn't satisfied with the concessions Konoha made to achieve a quicker peace. "What about Jiraya, or Tsunade and Orochimaru?" She enquired.

"Jiraya is busy managing his spy network, he simply cannot be tied down in a place for days or maybe even weeks on end." She nodded her understanding and he continued his explanation. "Tsunade herself is out as well, as the last member of the Senju clan. Also, she recently has taken on Dan's niece as an apprentice. Orochimaru himself is the only other option besides you, while he is a child from a civilian family, his own personal reputation would negate large parts of that fallout." Kushina grinned triumphantly. "But, he is my last resort, not because of any failing on his part, but because he will do more good inside the village, working in Konoha's research division."

He waited patiently after finishing his explanation. Kushina lwas deep in thought, trying to come up with another Solution. Knowing that further prodding would do little good now, with someone as stubborn as Kushina, he decided to leave it at that for today.

"I don't expect an answer right now, Kushina-chan. However, I hope you can see that I'm in a bit of a precarious situation right now. Good Diplomacy is what Konoha needs right now. Not only to keep the fragile peace, but also to secure alliances and prepare for the next war, should it come to that." She looked suitably guilty, he didn't like manipulating her this way, but what choice did he have. "just promise me to think about it, Kushina? As a favor to me personally."

Kushina nodded with a troubled look and tried to force a smile, before swiftly leaving his office. The Hokage stared after her.  _'Damn, that ass, though.'_

 

 

A few hours later Kushina was sitting at Ichiraku's Ramen stand and listlessly played with her pork ramen. Everyone who knew the normally hyper redhead would immediately notice that something was wrong. Kushina was brooding, something that she rarely did. She knew that the Hokage wouldn't ask her to take the spot as chief ambassador if he had another viable choice. But she really hated politics. As in, Kumo kidnapper-hate bad. However she was a proud kunoichi of Konoha, wasn't it her responsibility to take the job, regardless of personal feelings?

Further musing were cut short as she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her midsection. She squealed lightly as two soft lips pressed a kiss on her neck. She whirled around on her chair and came face to face with a handsome blonde man. "Damnit Minato, I told you not to sneak  up on me anymore 'ttebane!" Her cheeks were flushed with crimson at her embarrassing reaction.

Minato laughed lightly and kissed her again, this time on the lips, she instinctively closed her eyes and returned the kiss. She sighed happily and leaned into him, the color in her cheeks refusing to leave. All too soon for her he released her, her eyes fluttered open while her heart beat strongly in her chest. She saw the jealous looks the female patrons were throwing her and smirked inwardly.  _'That's right bitches, this hunk is mine.'_  She thought smugly.

"Hello to you too, Kushi-chan." Minato greeted her with a soft smile. Kushina looked away shyly, but smiled. She usually wasn't a shy person, the opposite in fact. But something about the loving way Minato interacted with her always made her  feel like she was the insecure girl just out of the academy again. Minato got up on the chair next to her and ordered a Miso ramen from Teuchi. They waited in silence until Teuchi placed the steaming bowl in front of him. With a muttered  _'Itaidakimasu'_  Minato dug in, and Kushina herself took another portion of noodles and swallowed them, although not with the usual enthusiasm.

They ate in silence for a few more minutes until Minato finally had enough. "Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" He asked her tenderly, making sure none of the guests near them could hear him.

"Nothing is wrong." She lied half-heartedly, even though she knew Minato wouldn't believe her. And she was right. When she turned to look at her fiancée, he had that look in his eyes. It strangely reminded her of a puppy, coupled with the wisdom of an old geezer. Cute enough to make her heart melt and inspiring trust in her at the same time. She really didn't have a chance. "Hokage-sama had a job offer for me today." She confessed after a moment. Minato hummed in acknowledgement, but remained silent, waiting for her to finish explaining. "You know how Miyamoto-san passed away recently, and so Hokage-sama offered me the position as chief ambassador but-"

"But that's great!" Minato interrupted her enthusiastically.

"It is?" Kushina questioned skeptically.

Minato nodded vigorously, before calming down somewhat. "It will be good for you to do something different. You have been stuck on the front lines too much, you need to see that there is more to the Shinobi life than bloodshed. Besides, didn't you tell me that you were bored of all the standard missions you kept doing?"

Kushina still wasn't convinced. "Yes, but I thought I would be taking some high profile missions." She ignored Minato's objection of how you couldn't get more high profile than diplomacy. "Or maybe even taking a genin team on my own."

"You could still do that, though." Minato arguments. "Maybe no long term missions but once things calmed down you could easily take a genin team."

"Wouldn't it be hard to focus on two things at once?"

"Not necessarily." Minato disagreed. "Remember that Hiruzen was already acting Hokage when he took his Genin team. And the results speak for themselves."

Kushina was losing the battle and she knew it. "But do you really think I could do it? I mean, you know me, I am not really the most diplomatic person out there."

Minato disagreed again. "You might not be the traditional negotiator, but as long as you keep your temper you will do amazingly, I think." Kushina blushed at the compliment. "Your stubbornness will help you against people taking advantage of you, and your extrovert and engaging personality will catch most people off guard, since they are not used to it." He calmly explained. His eyes suddenly turned mischievous. "Besides, It would help me a lot."

"How would me being ambassador help you?" Kushina asked him, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Well, as the Hokages future wife." He grinned at her blush. "All the relations you form will fall back on me as well, so, if you build lots of good ties between the villages it will make my job a lot easier. I would be really grateful to you, Kushi-chan."

Kushina felt her body heating up at Minato's last comment. She could already imagine how he would be 'rewarding' her. "How-...how grateful exactly?" She asked, sounding slightly out of breath.

He leaned closer to her and brought his lips to her ear. A delightful shudder ran through her body. "Well, first I would draw you a bath." He began sensually and her breath hitched, she knew exactly where this was going.  _'Damn you Minato, you bastard.'_  "After you had some time to relax I would join you." Her breathing was heavy now. Anyone looking at her would know why she had been nicknamed  _'tomato'_  in her early years.

"And-..and then?" Kushina panted.

"Then...I would dive below the water, and do that little thing you like so much. You know, when my tongue gent-." He didn't get to go on any longer.

"M-Minato you Baka!" she shouted, face glowing red, and hit him with her empty ramen bowl. He fell off his chair with a surprised squawk. "Don't talk about that in public 'ttebane!" Schoked, he looked up at her from where he had fallen for a few seconds, before he burst out laughing. Glowering for a few more seconds, she finally couldn't control her twitching lips anymore and started giggling alongside him.  _'Well, I guess I'll inform Hokage-sama tomorrow, after all, how bad could it possibly be?'_  She thought optimistically.

 

 

The next morning, after eating breakfast with Minato, Kushina made her way to the Hokage Tower. Luckily she didn't have to wait very long before the Hokage's secretary called for her, and she was allowed to see the Hokage. Stepping into the office, she came face to face with a smiling Sarutobi Hiruzen. "Good morning Kushina-chan, what a lovely surprise to see you this early in the morning." He greeted her friendly.

"Hokage-sama." She greeted him formally, standing at attention until he motioned for her to sit. She remained silent while Hiruzen lit his pipe once again. 'Does he really have to smoke this early in the day.'

"So, Kushina-chan. I take it you came to a decision regarding yesterday's issue?" He inquired after taking a long drag and exhaling a large amount of smoke. He had that knowing look in his eyes, as if he knew already what her answer was going to be. And maybe he did, they didn't call him the professor for nothing.

"I did Hokage-sama." still speaking formally, or at least more formal than she usually does."I decided to accept the position as Konoha's chief ambassador."

The Hokage beamed happily. "Very good Kushina-chan, I knew I could count on you." Standing up, he walked over to one of the shelves lining his office. "And it is truly fortunate that you came to the decision this quick." He continued speaking to her while he rummaged through the clutter loaded on the shelves. "It means that you can join the delegation to Cha no Kuni today. They are leaving this afternoon and it would have been a great embarrassment if we did not send any high-ranking state officials with the envoys from the merchant guild."

Kushina couldn't help but feel a little bit nervous. She hadn't expected to leave on a mission at the very first day. "Is that... wise Hokage-sama? Shouldn't I get at least an orientation, before I actually start negotiating for Konoha?" It all seemed a bit rushed to her.

"Nonsense Kushina-chan." Waving her off the Hokage grabbed something from the shelf and walked back to his desk. "While they do call me the 'Professor', my experience is that nothing teaches better than a real life experience." He pulled a stack of papers from a drawer and grabbed a scroll from a large stack piled next to him. "Don't worry Kushina, I have known you long enough to know that you are an individual that thrives under pressure." Without further ado, he handed her the scroll and the papers as well as a golden badge with red cloth. "The scroll contains the assignment details, it is in essence not that different from the normal mission scrolls you usually receive." Kushina nodded, at least that she understood. "The Papers are for the Shinobi Administrative office on the third floor. You will receive a new id with your updated status. The badge officially marks you as a member of the Konoha foreign relations department. Wearing it inside the village is optional, however outside the village, especially on missions pertaining your new duty, wearing the mask is obligatory."

Nodding to show she understood she took a closer look at the badge. It looked almost identical to her hitai-ate, except that the metal was gold and not as wide and the cloth was shorter, showing that it was clearly meant to be worn around her arm. "I understand Hokage-sama, I will be on my way then." She stood and saluted before turning and making her way out of the office.

"And Kushina-chan." She turned to face the still smiling Hokage. "I know you will make Konoha proud." She blushed lightly at the Hokage's vote of confidence and hurried out of the office, after muttering a quick thank you.

 

 

Things went smoothly at the administration office and not half an hour later Kushina had her brand new id. Her new badge snugly wrapped around her arm, Kushina made her way to her and Minato's flat. It was still early so she packed her bag without hurry. Packing for a diplomatic mission felt off to her. She was usually fine with a single change of clothes as well as enough high energy rations to last her for the mission duration. That and lots of weapons of course. Now her bag was filled with clothes, several changes of clothing along with all her makeup articles, which weren't all that much compared to what some of her girlfriends had. She frowned at her bag. Was there anything else she needed to pack?

Shrugging, she decided against worrying too much and instead sat down to read through her mission assignment. It all sounded very straight forward to her. Cha no kuni had kept raising the prices of their exports since the war ended. They claimed that they needed to recover from the war and pay for restorations as well as their suffering economy. However, it soon became clear that it was only a farce concocted by the higher-ups to squeeze more money out of the richer villages, due to their monopoly on their products. Her mission was to secure a contract that secured stable prices for a period of at least five years on all of Cha no kuni's exports. The lower the price the better.

_'That doesn't sound all that bad.'_  Kushina pondered optimistically. Maybe she could actually pull this off.  _'And make sure that Minato held up his end of the deal.'_  She thought with a blushing slightly at the suggestive image in her head.  _'Well, I'd better get going, nothing worse than making everyone wait for you, especially if you are the rookie, so to speak.'_

Once she reached Konoha's main gates, she found that most of the delegation was already present and waiting, despite her being more than half an hour early. She also immediately noticed why. Carriages. Neatly lined up one after another were several richly decorated wheelhouses. A handful of servants was already loading bags and packages onto the carriages, while the nobles stood around and made small talk.

Feeling a little lost she made her way over to a woman that clearly was a Kunoichi, most likely part of their protection detail. She scoffed innerly.  _'As if I can't defend myself well enough already.'_  "Excuse me, I'm new here, can you tell me where I'm supposed to sit and put my stuff?" She asked the unknown Kunoichi, sheepishly rubbing her neck.

The Kunoichi mustered her for a second. "Uzumaki-San, I presume?" She questioned in a blank tone. Seeing Kushinas nod, she continued. "You are in the first carriage, give your luggage to one of the aides, they will stow it away for you." That said the Kunoichi turned away from her and carefully watched the proceedings again.

_'Bitch.'_  Kushina muttered to herself while making her way to the front of the caravan. She handed her bag to one of the aides and prepared herself for a needlessly long and boring journey. 'At least things can't get any worse.' She thought as the carriage lurched into motion.

 

 

The end of chapter one. It turned out longer than I planned. At this rate smut will start in chapter 3...not sure what else to say. Review and tell me what you think of it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was done by C_Wade as challenge from BitterNTR. He Posted 3 Chapters in 2016.  
> If you want more plz ask him to continue  
> I will no continue. I am just posting this brilliant work here.  
> you can find threads here
> 
> Challenge Thread  
> http://www2.adult-fanfiction.org/forum/topic/63583-pussy-diplomacy-kushina-centric/
> 
> Review Reply/discussion Thread
> 
> http://www2.adult-fanfiction.org/forum/topic/64431-review-replies-pussy-diplomacy/

## CHAPTER 2

**AN** : Welcome back to the second chapter of Pussy Diplomacy!

I have to say I am not really satisfied with how the first half of the chapter turned out, but after obsessing over it for almost five hours without managing to write a single word i said fuck it and jsut left it as it was. As apology, I wrote a little Omake you might like.

 

**Review Responses:**

 

 **DAVID15:** Nice to see you enjoy the story, I hope you like this chapter as well.

 

 **REDLOX:**  I don't want to spoiler, but it won't be the fire daimyo, although he will feature in the story, just not yet. As for what will actually happen during the scene I don't know yet, it just kind of comes to me while I'm writing.

 

 **AZUREESCAPIST:** Thank you for reading the story, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. I must admit it took a beer or two before I dared to actually publish the chapter I had written up.

 

 **SNAKE1980:**  Thanks! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

 

 **BITTERNTR:** Your challenge just kind of called out to me I guess, lol. I really don't know why everyone hates on Minato so much, he is a fucking badass, I mean seriously. Besides, the whole limp-dick five minute Minato thing gets kind of old after a while. I hope you enjoy where I'm taking your idea! And thanks for the review of course.

 

 **SEF:**  Well, I'm afraid the next few chapter won't be to your liking then I'm afraid. As implied in the story Kushina is still in love with Minato, and won't just jump on the first dick because her pussy starts itching. However, once the story progresses Kushina will start initiating the 'encounters' and will end up enjoying most, if not all, of them. Thank you for the review and I hope that will be enough to keep you interested.

 

 **WILALOT:** Thank you for reviewing. Although I have to point out that this is not actually my idea, I only accepted the challenge.

 

 **CCEBLING:**  Right now there is only one yuri scene planned, however if you have other idea's I am always open to change. And thanks for the review!

 

Now, on with the story!

 

 

 

The carriage rocked again as they crossed over another pothole. The lone occupant was sullenly staring out of the small window of her transport, watching dispassionately as the scenery passed by her. Kushina had always expected to hate travelling the civilian way, and now she was sure of it. She absolutely hated it. Not only were they slow and inefficient, they also made easy targets for possible robbers, especially Shinobi. Hell, a single fireball from a moderately powerful ninja and the carriage would be gone, herself included. She shook her head to get rid of the morbid thoughts.

 

The supposed 'comfort' they offered was put out by the irregular rocking and the unfamiliar sounds of the material around her. Also, she was bored, really, really bored. It had sounded great at first, a carriage all to herself. It's not like she wanted to spend time with all the stuck up merchants and their vapid trophy wives. But after travelling for almost two days she was at her wits end, Konoha wasn't famous for its breathtaking and diverse scenery after all. 'Two days!' she thought angrily, she could travel from Konoha to Cha no Kuni in half a day, probably less if she really pushed herself.

 

Maybe they could have been faster if not for the constant stops. Kushina growled in frustration. A person who just  _had_  to relieve themselves now, and absolutely  _could not_  wait for the next planned stop, or when the axis of a carriage broke and they had to wait for it to be fixed. ' _Screw appearances, next time I'm travelling by myself.'_  Sighing once again Kushina slumped back into her seat. They were scheduled to arrive this afternoon, hopefully they could get it over with quickly, she already missed Minato.

 

 

A few hours before sunset they had finally arrived in Cha no Kuni's capital city. Unlike Konoha, there were no walls surrounding the city, showing clearly that Cha no Kuni was not a Shinobi nation, for even the smallest settlements in the land of fire had at least an improvised wall, made out of wood or clay. However, despite Cha no Kuni being less than a quarter the size of Hi no Kuni the city had to be at least twice the size of Konoha. She could see plenty of buildings the size of Konoha's Hokage-tower near the center of the city.

 

They were allowed to proceed into the city without so much as a search, which had just struck cuisine as wrong. How did these people keep track of who was in their village? Despite being a Kunoichi for several years now Kushina had rarely seen the inside of foreign villages, or at least none of the bigger ones. Most of the escort missions in which she had participated had them escort their targets within the land of fire, and even if their clients' destination was across the border they usually only escorted them to the border and not across. Understandable, as nobody wanted foreign Shinobi gallivanting around their country without supervision.

 

Another hour later they had finally reached their destination, a large traditional compound, surrounded by high privacy walls, not unlike those of the Hyuuga or Uchiha clan compounds. They were met by a large contingent of servants and officials in formal and expensive looking clothing. After a long round of brief introductions, the servants had led the Konoha contingent to their designated quarters, where they could rest until dinner was served.

 

 

 

Currently Kushina had to try her hardest not to fall asleep. Despite the formal, traditional attire of the occupants dinner was served at a large table laid for all two dozen attendees. The meals were of modern cuisine, and were eaten with forks and knives instead of traditional chopsticks. This kind of food had become popular with civilians after the great hidden villages had been built.

 

Kushina is impatient and a little bit nervous, she is seated to the right of their host, the Minister Koshiro Shobo, a tall bald man, although she could see small hairs growing on his head, meaning he shaved and didn't lose his hair due to natural causes, of lean build. Although why she was seated on his right, she didn't know. The only times he paid any attention to her was when she asked him a question, or he thought she wasn't looking and he ogled her body. On her right sat a woman, a rather buxom brunette she didn't know, although she had to be fairly important to sit this close to the host. In fact, Kushina noticed that she barely knew anyone, and those she did were by reputation only or from the Konoha delegation.

Seeing as her host had no interest in talking with her, she hoped that maybe the other woman would at least be available for conversation, but she seemed to contend with eating her meal in silence. And if she was honest with herself that may be for the best. The little snippets of conversation she overheard from the other women ranged from 'Kaminari no Kuni's fabulous new fabric' over 'the new Enka singer with the absolutely dreamy eyes' to 'that horrid kimono lady Akasaki wore last time, you just can't wear a mocha kimono with orange hummingbirds'. Kushina was just about to excuse herself, no matter how rude it would seem, when the woman on her right finally decided to speak up.

"Forgive me." She addressed her in a soft voice. "But you are Kushina Uzumaki yes? Konoha's new Chief Ambassador."

 

"That's right," Kushina answered, hoping the women wouldn't notice that she had no idea who she was.

 

"Oh wow. You must be awfully  _talented_  to secure the position, not many women work in politics these days."

 

Kushina smiled a little awkwardly. "Yes. The Hokage seemed to think I was the best possible candidate for the position."

 

The brunette just about squealed in delight. "Oh, your  _husband_  gave you the position? How  _romantic_!"

 

At her outburst, a few people had turned their attention towards them and Kushina laughed sheepishly. "Oh, no Minato is not Hokage yet. The Ceremony will only be held in a few weeks."

 

"Oh." The woman looked disappointed for some reason. They sat in silence for a few minutes before the woman spoke once again. "That is a beautiful furisode, where did you have it made?"

 

'And the conversation inevitably turns to clothes' Kushina thought wryly. Her hand wandered unconsciously over her black kimono decorated with white and lilac flowers. "Oh, this?" She said absent-mindedly. "I didn't have it made, it was a gift from Minato."

 

The women looked at her jealously. "You are so lucky. My husband only gifts me flowers and jewellery." She bemoans and shows of the opulent amount of jewellery hanging from her neck and ears.

 

"They are very beautiful." Kushina complimented half-heartedly.

 

"Aren't they?" The woman gushed, her attitude doing a complete 180. The woman pointed to her earrings. "I had these imported from Star Village. They were the last work of the famous artist-" the woman started to happily chatter on about the history and importance of her earrings.

 

' _So she was only fishing for compliments.'_ Kushina thought sardonically. The rest of the dinner Kushina had to listen on and on while the woman started telling her about the history and worth of every of her accessories. When Minister Shobo announced it was time to head to bed she could have kissed him.

 

 

 

The next morning, after a quick shower and 'freshen up' Kushina made her way to breakfast, which, unlike the dinner on the previous evening, was only between the Konoha delegation. She didn't see the woman she talked with yesterday evening and assumed that she was a noble from Cha no Kuni.

 

Asking one of the merchant guild's representatives when the negotiations would begin disappointed her again. While most of the Konoha delegation would negotiate a preliminary contract, she would, at the personal request of Minister Shobo, 'enjoy' a private tour of the city and its surrounding lands.

 

So, after she finished her breakfast she changed her clothes yet again and spend half an hour to put on the kimono just right, after which she made her way to the main hall. Minister Shobo was already waiting for her and after they exchanged empty compliments and platitudes they made their way, to Kushinas mounting dread, to another carriage.

 

The tour was as boring as expected. Cha no Kuni really had nothing all that interesting to show, except of course, the tea and teahouses. However, the minister seemed determined to emphasise Cha no Kuni's 'rich' history. 'What kind of History would a country have that existed for barely 60 years?' Wondered Kushina.

 

When he was not raining praise on one of Cha no Kuni's senseless traditions he would ogle her body, much to Kushina's charging. He wasn't even subtle about it. Once she had clearly caught him trying to look down her Kimono, 'Not that there is any exposed flesh to see, which didn't seem to stop him from trying.' but when she caught his eye he merely gave her a cheesy smile and went right back to blubbering on.

 

Once the city tour was done with the carriage drove outside to one of the tea plantations surrounding the city. The owners were a friendly enough older couple. They showed them around the plantation, and Kushina couldn't help but think that this definitely was not the first time they had done this. The farmers were too comfortable around the nobles and Minister Shobo seemed to know his way around even without a guide.

 

All in all, it was the highlight of the tour. Once finished, Kushina was ready to call it a day, she just couldn't stand to spend a minute more in the presence of the annoying minister. She wanted to decline the old couples offer to sample one of their blends, however, before she could do so the minister had already accepted their offer. When she hesitated to follow the couple, the minister put his hand on her lower back, dangerously close to her derriere and 'guided' her inside. It was extremely inappropriate and if not for the Workers, and more importantly the minister's guards present, she would have slapped him silly for just that. Not even the very delicious tea could cheer her up. When she felt the minister's hand, who was sitting next to her, land on her thigh, she slammed down her cup on the table, shocked at the minister's audacity.

 

At the startled looks from those present, she excused herself, saying that she was startled at how late it was already. Only when the couple rose did the minister remove his hand, but not before giving her leg a possessive squeeze. Shaking with fury she stood and gave her farewells to the couple. She didn't decline the couple's offer of a free sample package, though, the tea was very good after all. Still fuming, Kushina, and the oblivious Minister made their way back to the compound. They didn't make it back until late in the evening, the meal was already over, 'Thank Kami for small favours', and after only a little snack Kushina went to sleep, hoping that tomorrow they could finally put the whole ordeal behind them.

 

 

 

The next day started much like the previous, Kushina washed and cleaned up before putting on her usual outfit and making her way to breakfast. She almost danced with joy when the same merchant she talked to yesterday informed her that negotiations would start today. Maybe by tomorrow, she would be able to go back to Konoha, she almost looked forward to sitting in the carriages again, if they would only get her out of here.

 

For the third time in as many days, she put on the kimono Minato had gifted her and went to the main hall once again. She was met by two female servants who, after enquiring whether she needed anything, to which she declined, guided her to the sitting room.

 

The sitting room was a spacious room right at the edge of the manor. A large glass front allowed her to overlook the gorgeous garden. The walls were lined with bookshelves and various odds and ends which most likely didn't fulfil any purpose besides showing how rich the owner of the mansion was, they certainly weren't pretty. Spread around the room was a variety of seating arrangements, from couches and lounges over hassocks and traditional zabutons two simple chairs and tables. One of the servants guided her into one of that very tables, close to the windows. The table already offered a variety of snacks as well as a steaming pot of tea. The servant pulled the chair out for her and she sat, making sure not to wrinkle her Kimono as she did so.

 

The servant left her again , leaving her to stare out of the window and admire the beautiful garden. A short moment later the female servant from before returned. Minister Shobo was held up by an urgent matter and he apologized profusely for making her wait. Kushina nodded her understanding and thanked the servant. Once the servant left Kushina sighed, and things had been going so well until now, but maybe it was for the best. She was still pissed off from yesterday, and a few minutes more would help her calm down somewhat. Resigned, she took out the folder she had been handed earlier and reread the two offers the respective party had put on the table. Both offers were equally outrageous, apparently, her job would be to negotiate a 'middle point' if possible closer to Konoha's own proposal, rather than the other way around.

 

Kushina waited for almost 15 minutes before the Minister finally decided to show up, swaddling into the room with the same sleazy smile he had worn all day yesterday. Kushina rose from her chair and they exchanged polite greetings. Kushinas self-control was tested almost immediately, when she caught Shobo checking out her boobs as they bowed to each other. 'That Bastard.'

 

The next few hours passed with them talking in circles about a possible solution that satisfied both parties. The worst, though, was that minister Shobo didn't even seem the slightest bit interested in talking about the trade agreement. Whenever he could, he would try to change the topic to seemingly random things and Kushina had a hard time trying to keep him on track.

 

Eventually, they decided to take a break. Minister Shobo calls the servants to bring them a light lunch and the Minister insisted they move to the couch, to get more 'comfortable'. they waited in silence until the servants arrived with the food. She wasn't very comfortable sitting this close to the rude minister, but at least he didn't try to grope her yet like he did yesterday.

 

After they finished eating their lunch, they relaxed on the couch, suddenly, the minister puts his arm around her. Kushina is startled, but tries to ignore it, telling herself that she only has to endure it until they finally finish the negotiations. However, once he starts stroking her arm Kushina decides it has gone too far.

 

Squirming a little in her seat Kushina addresses the minister. "Shobo-San, please stop that, it is highly improper.

  
He gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about Kushina-San? I can call you Kushina right?" He continues without waiting for her reply. "You shouldn't worry too much, a little bit of physical contact is nothing between friends. We are friends, aren't we?"

 

Silently counting to ten, Kushina tries to force herself to relax. In that small moment of inattention minister Shobo shoves his hand inside her kimono and gives her boob a quick squeeze. Completely startled Kushina does the first thing that comes to her mind. She pulls away and slaps the minister. She is shocked, both by the minister's audacity and her own knee-jerk reaction.

 

The minister puts a hand on the cheek where she had slapped him. "...you dare?" He mutters to himself as if he couldn't fathom that anyone would raise their hand against him.

 

Kushina finally explodes. "Oh I dare!" She ranted. "Who do you think you are! Ever since I arrived you have done nothing but to perv on me, and now you have the gall to grope and expect me to just let it go?!"

 

The minister had recovered from his shock. His face was almost purple with rage. "HOW DARE YOU?!" He thundered. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM? I'LL HAVE YOU HANGED FOR THIS."

 

"THE ONLY THING HANGING HERE IS YOUR LIMP DICK YOU PERVERTED OLD GEEZER!"

 

The minister seemed to struggle with his words. "My family has been around since the founding of Cha no Kuni!" He spoke with vehemence. "And I'll have you know that-"

 

He was interrupted by Kushina's mocking laughter. "And Cha no Kuni has been around for what? 60? 70 Years? The Uzumaki clan can trace itself back to the times of the Rikodou Sennin."

 

The minister sneered evilly. "A dead clan." He mocked her. "You should have just stayed home instead of trying to do a mans job. Rebuilding your clan is about all you are good for after all."

 

In her Fury Kushina had unknowingly begun to leak a tiny amount of the Kyuubi's chakra, turning her eyes blood red with slitted pupils and making her hair waver ominously behind her.

 

The minister paled and took a hasty step back, almost falling over the couch in his haste to get away from her. At that moment the doors slammed open. Apparently the servants had heard the shouting and called for a pair of guards. The minister looked desperately over to the duo of armored men. "G-Guards! Escort that Women out of her at once!"

 

She sneered down at him, unaware that the Kyuubi's influence made it look more like a wild beast's feral snarl. Nevertheless, she turned on her heel and made for the exit. When one of the guards made to grab her arm and escort her out she simply shoved him aside with one arm, sending him flying clear across the room.

 

Once she passed the door where the trembling servants waited she heard the minister's voice once again calling after her. "Y-YOU WILL REGRET T-THIS! THE DAIMYO WIL HAVE YOUR HEAD F-FOR TREATING ME LIKE THIS!" Kushina ignored him and made her way to her quarters, before the urge to ram her hand through his face became too tempting to resist.

 

 

 

Afterwards, they had quickly, but politely, being shooed out of the mansion, and unceremoniously send home to Konoha. Nobody had the guts to come out and talk to her, but Kushina could hear them whispering behind her back whenever they thought she wouldn't be able to hear them. The ride home had gone by without any unusual incidents, she had spent the first half stewing, still upset at the minister, but by the second day the realisation of what she was hitting her. She still felt her reaction was justified of course, but that didn't mean that there wouldn't be any consequences. And Kushina was realistic enough to know that there would be consequences.

 

The transport arrived in Konoha a few hours after dawn. It seemed that one of the other delegates had already sent a message ahead, because as soon as they reached the main gate a Shinobi she hadn't met before escorted her to the Hokage's office. Once there, she was guided right inside. The Hokage sat in his usual place, for once there was no smile on his face, if Kushina had to guess he looked... exhausted and... disappointed? Next to him sat Minato, looking rather uncomfortable, he gave her a weak smile as she stepped into the room but quickly dropped it again. She strode before the Sandaime and stood at attention. he still didn't say a word and instead looked at her, judging her, as she fidgeted before him.

 

He exhaled a large cloud of smoke into the air. "Yesterday," he began "I received a letter from the daimyo." A moment of silence before he continued. "Can you guess what that letter was about Kushina?"

 

A gulp. "Yes, sir. I can."

 

Interrupting her before she could go on any further he continued as if he hadn't heard her. "The daimyo was very upset. Apparently, the diplomat i send to Cha no Kuni assaulted Minister Shobo before-"

 

"But sir!, That's not wha-"

 

"Before-" he cut her off, his voice a little harsher than before. "- insulting him in front of his servants and-"

 

"But he-!"

 

"AND THEN SHE THREATENED HIM!" He thundered and Kushina flinched back as if he had struck her. There was a moment of silence where the Sandaime took a few puffs from his pipe while rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Do you have any idea what you have done?" His voice was tight with suppressed anger. "IF not for your... unique status in this village, the guards wouldn't have taken you to my office, they would have dumped you right into a prison cell!"

 

"Perhaps we should let Kushina explain things from her point of view?" Minato interjected carefully. "Maybe there were some extenuating circumstances?"

 

The Sandaime motioned for her to continue, clearly annoyed.

 

Kushina swallowed the lump in her throat and began her report, making sure to emphasize the minister's improper behaviours while mentioning, several times, the effort she put into controlling herself.

 

Once she reached the events of the last day the Sandaime stopped her. "We knew that Minister Shobo sometimes likes to get a little more...  _friendly_ , with the female sex, but that is hardly-"

 

"He grabbed my boobs!" Kushina blurted out. The Sandaime's mouth hung open in surprise, his pipe dangling precariously and Minato had an angry frown on his face.

 

The Sandaime let out a tired sigh. "Explain." He said, suddenly looking a decate older.

"We had just taken a break from negotiating and eaten a small lunch, " Kushina hurried to explain. "when all of sudden he put his arm around my shoulders, I tried to ignore it at first, but then he started rubbing my." She took a deep breath, the two men clearly saw where this was heading. Minato looked angry and the Sandaime resigned. "I asked him to stop, but he only claimed that there was nothing wrong with physical contact between friends. I tried to calm down, but then he just reached into my kimono and grabbed my boob, just like that." She finished, her face flushed at the memory.

 

The Sandaime groaned. "Oh Kami, why do you hate me so much." He took a deep breath. "And what of the insults? And the Threats?"

 

"Well, I called him a pervert." One of the Sandaime's brows rose. "An old limp dicked one." She admitted sheepishly.

 

Hiruzen massaged his temple. Why did he even bother? "And the Threats?" He asked.

 

"I didn't say anything to threaten him."

 

"But?" The Hokage questioned.

 

She winced. "I  _may_ have leaked a bit of  _that_  chakra...you know." She pointed at her stomach.

 

The Sandaime buried his face in his hands.

 

"I'm sorry! I was just  _so_  angry." She added hurriedly.

 

"I...I understand Kushina. Really, I do." He said after a moment of silence. "I'll try to convince the daimyo to hold of any punishment," she didn't like the sound of that. "and re-assign you to the combat forces so you can-"

 

"No!" If Kushina was anything then it was stubborn, she wouldn't let one perverted toad beat her. She had promised Minato that she would do her best, and even though she didn't particularly like the job, breaking a promise was unforgivable.

 

"No?" The Hokage repeated incredulously.

 

"Please Sandaime-sama, give me a second chance, I  _know_  I can do better." she pleaded.

 

He looked surprised. "I'am afraid that decision out of my hands now... but I'll try and convince the daimyo to give you a second chance."

 

Bowing low at her waist she tanked the Sandaime, and after a smile and a wave to Minato she stepped out of the office. Damn, she needed to get drunk tonight.

 

 

 

That evening Kushina and her best friend Mikoto Uchiha were sitting in 'The flying leaf', a bar slash club slash restaurant, catering exclusively to Shinobi, past and present. Mikoto was laughing uproariously, while repeatedly banging her hand on the table. Kushina had just finished telling her friend about her reaction to being groped and for some reason, the black haired woman thought it was hilarious. Kushina did not.

 

"I don't know why you think this is funny." Kushina slurred. Being a Jinchuuriki did not, in fact, increase her alcohol tolerance. "I caused a diplomatic... incident." She finished lamely as Mikoto wiped the tears from her eyes.

 

A smooth voice from behind them caused the two women to turn around. "Would you two lovely young ladies mind telling me what's so funny?" A handsome blonde man stood behind them with a charming smile on his face. He looked to be in his late-thirties and was dressed in a suit of all things.

 

' _What kind of Shinobi wears a suit anyway.'_  thought Kushina absent-mindedly.

 

"Maybe you can tell me over a drink or two?" The man continued, his eyes roaming appreciatively over them. He really cleaned up well, and if she didn't have Minato waiting for her, she might even have taken him up on his offer.

 

But Minato did wait for her at home. "No thanks." She said and turned back to the counter.

 

A hand landed on her shoulder. "Now why are you acting like that?" Kushina could clearly hear the frown, which was most likely fake, in his voice. "There is nothing wrong with some friendly company."

 

'Is that douchebag really trying to pick up both of us' she wondered. "We are enough company for each other, thanks. Now go away." Mikoto remained silent, contend to watch the scene unfolding before her.

 

The hand on her shoulder pulled her around, back to facing the man, who leaned in close to her. "Come on now, I'm sure after we share a few drinks you'll see what a great guy I am."

 

"I said  _fuck off!_ " Kushina shouted and shoved the guy away from her, making him fall over backwards. Her shout had attracted the attention of several other patrons, some of who were now laughing at the fumbling guy on the floor.

 

"Fucking lesbians." The guy said under his breath as he left the bar.

 

"Aww, why did you send him away, he was cute." Mikoto said finally, after the atmosphere had calmed down a bit.

 

"He was trying to pick us up.  _Both_  of us." Kushina said matter of factly. "Besides, Minato is way cuter."

 

"That may be," Mikoto admitted. "but Minato isn't here now. And anyways, I don't think Minato would let me join when the two of you get down to business. It's a shame really, I bet the three of us could have loads of fun."

 

Kushina frowned. "You're married."

 

"So?" Mikoto questioned, shrugging her shoulders as if that was nothing worth mentioning.

 

" _So?_ " Kushina repeated incredulous. "What about Fugaku. You know, your  _Husband_."

 

"What about him?" Mikoto asked. "You want him to join in too? I guess we could do that, it would certainly be easier to pair off with four instead of three. Although I have no idea why you want Fugaku as a fourth member. Because really, his skills in bed are hardly anything to write home about."

 

"Mikoto! What the hell?"

 

"What? I was just teasing, relax Kushina." Mikoto said, amused.

 

Kushina just shook her head. "You're unbelievable."

 

"Thanks." Mikoto smirked. She continued in a semi serious tone. "But really Kushina, you are such a prude, live a little."

 

"Just because I don't want to participate in an orgy with you and your husband doesn't mean I'm a prude, Mikoto." Kushina objected defiantly.

 

"Four people hardly make an orgy Kushina." Mikoto interjected.

 

"Not. The. Point."

 

"Honestly Kushina, I bet that if you had dressed a bit sexier and maybe flirted back a bit, the negotiations would have gone a lot smoother."

 

"He groped my boob!" Kushina said hotly.

 

"You still shouldn't have lost your temper like that."

 

'That much is true.' Kushina conceded. "But what would dressing up and flirting helped?" Kushina asked instead.

 

Mikoto smiled. "Come on now, Kushina. I know you liked to skip the Kunoichi-only classes, but you are not that naive." Mikoto paused and turned to the barkeeper, signaling him with two raised fingers before turning back to her. "Sex-appeal is a very powerful weapon for Kunoichi, if you got it, flaunt it."

 

Kushina blushed. "But what would Minato think if he heard that i dress up sexy for other men?" she whispered as the barkeeper put two new drinks before them.Kushina blushed. "But what would Minato think if he heard that I dress up sexy for other men?" she whispered as the barkeeper put two new drinks before them.

 

"Just think of it as a mission," Mikoto explained. "It's like flirting with the drunk guy in the bar to get some information. And don't lie, " She added before Kushina could open her mouth "I've seen you do it before."

 

' _Is it really that simple?_ ' Wondered Kushina as she nursed on her drink.

 

The rest of the night was spent catching up and gossiping over their old academy classmates. When Kushina returned home that night Minato was already asleep. Quickly shrugging off her clothes she climbed in next to him. Sighing softly she snuggled into his back and went to sleep.

 

 

 

 

Nine days later, Kushina was once again called into the Hokage's office. This time, Minato was not present and she found herself standing in front of the Sandaime alone, trying not to let her nervousness show.

 

"Well Kushina, I have good news, and not so good news. Any preference?" The Hokage asked her, after the usual greetings and small talk. At least, this time he didn't look angry with her.

 

Kushina shrugged. "The good ones, I guess."

 

"The good news are, that despite Minister Shobo's threats you wont be hanged or put into prison." Hiruzen said, smiling slightly.

 

She felt a lump build in her throat. 'Those were good news?' She thought with apprehension. "And the other news?" Kushina asked weakly.

 

"Well," the Hokage began "while you won't be officially punished the Daimyo has decided to move you to the active Shinobi reserves." Kushina paled. Being in the reserves meant that you were not allowed to take any missions outside the village, unless in times of war. On top of that, you had to remain in the village, not even being allowed to travel outside the walls. Maybe she could convince the Daimyo to give her a prison sentence instead?

 

The Hokage help up a hand. "Let me finish," he said. "You will be moved to the reserves unless you accept a probationary period as Ambassador of Konoha." Kushina sighed in relief. And here she thought it would be something bad.

 

"I'll accept the post." She said without hesitation.

 

"There are a few conditions though." The Hokage cautioned her.

 

"Like what?" Kushina asked.

 

"First, you will be on probation for 12 months, should you violate any of the following conditions the previously mentioned punishment will come into effect." Kushina nodded and Hiruzen continued. "While on probation, you will not be allowed to accept any missions not within your official capacity as ambassador of Konoha. Also, you may not leave the village for any reason except on missions within your capacity as ambassador of Konoha."

 

' _That does not sound too bad.'_ Kushina though optimistically.

 

"And lastly, should you fail any negotiation within the allotted time period of twelve months the original punishment will come in affect.

 

Kushina frowned. "What exactly does 'failing' a negotiation mean?"

 

The Hokage winced. "I am afraid any negotiation that does not end in Konoha's favour. Meaning any outcome worse than what we previously had."

 

"And in cases where no pre-existing agreement existed?" Kushina questioned.

 

"Then the Daimyo and I will judge it and determine whether it was in, or against, Konoha's favour."

 

Kushina was silent for a few seconds. "This is bullshit." she said finally. "And you know it."

 

The Hokage shrugged helplessly. "I'm afraid it's all I can give you, Kushina-chan."

 

There wasn't much of a choice then, it was either take the punishment now, or at least have a chance. ' _I can do this!_ ' Kushina thought with conviction. "Then I accept, Hokage-sama."

 

He smiled. "I didn't expect anything else."

 

Kushina left the office with determined strides. She would get those signatures no matter what.

 

 

**Omake: I really shouldn't be doing this. Or 'What happens when Kushina and Mikoto get too drunk in a bar.'**

 

Kushina knew that she was too drunk, when she thought that inviting a stranger to join them would be a good idea.

 

Kushina knew that she was way too drunk, when she let said stranger talk her into making out with her best friend Mikoto in front of him.

 

For her to be kneeling half-naked before said stranger, while her best friend pushed her mouth on his cock? She didn't want to know how drunk she had been to agree to this.

 

'I really shouldn't be doing this,' Kushina thought, as Mikoto once again pushed her head forward, forcing the cock deeper into her mouth. By now his dick is liberally coated in her slick spit and effortlessly glides into her mouth. Coughing slightly as his tip bumped against the back of her throat, she once again failed to take him any deeper. Mikoto held her down for a few more seconds and just when she began to get desperate for air she felt her head being pulled back.

 

With great relief, Kushina took a deep breath. Thick strands of spit hung from the man's hard cock, as well as her mouth, dripping on her naked tits. Mikoto's hand, which wasn't gripping her hair, smeared her spit all over her breasts, occasionally pausing to rub one of her nipples, causing her body to quiver with illicit excitement. "Come on Kushina," Mikoto said. "It's not that hard, you just have to relax."

 

"Perhaps you should show her again, babe." tossed in the man. Kushina realized that she still didn't know his name, she also had no desire to find out, thinking that perhaps it would make her feel less guilty once the alcohol wore off. But for now...

 

She watched with rapt attention as Mikoto slowly moved around her and knelt down next to her. Then, in one long, deliberate movement Mikoto moved forward and took the man's glistening shaft into her mouth. She could actually see his cock through her friend's distended throat. 'She isn't even choking" Kushina thought with awe, and maybe a little bit jealousy. It wasn't like his cock was obscenely huge, she was just inexperienced.

 

The man groaned in approval as Mikoto began slowing fucking his dick in and out of her throat, pulling back until only the crown was wrapped between her lips, and then slowly sliding him back in. Kushina bent forward and began to gently suck on her friend's bare breast. The little pink nub immediately began hardening even further, begging her tongue for more attention. With a wet pop, she finally pulled away and repeated the process on her friend's other breast.

 

"Your turn," Mikoto said, after she released his dick and Kushina reluctantly released her nipple. "Get on all fours," she added, before pointing at the man. "And you, sit on the bed." They did so and Kushina quickly slurped his dick back in her mouth, this time not even trying to deep throat him. Instead, she gently sucked on his spit covered head while one of her hands began softly massaging his balls.

 

She squealed in surprise when she felt her drenched panties peeling away from her moist slit. "Kami you're so wet already." Mikoto murmured as she stroked Kushina's nether lips with two fingers. The redhead moaned appreciatively around the throbbing cock in her mouth and resumed her sucking with new vigor. Mikoto gently spread the usually pale pussy lips, now red in arousal, and placed a sloppy kiss right on the redhead's clit, before plunging her tongue as deep as she could in her friends dripping depths and began tongue-fucking her.

 

Now moaning unabashedly, Kushina begins to enthusiastically assault the blond's cock with her lips and tongue. Despite her inexperience, she can tell that he is getting close, as is she, her friend's tongue pleasuring her in ways she never experienced before. All too soon she felt the balls in her hand contract heavily, her only warning before the first spurt of thick cum floods her mouth. Pulling away until only the tip remains in her mouth, Kushina tries to keep the massive load from spilling out, a task made harder by her friend, who was still passionately eating her out. When she finally felt the onslaught of cum subside, she pulled her mouth off the cock, carefully not to spill anything. Her cheeks bulged from the massive amount of cum, she tilted her head back and swallowed twice, before releasing a breathy sigh, the smell of cum wafting up her nose.

 

Kushina yelped when she felt Mikoto slap her ass. "No fair," the blackette said. "Why didn't you share anything?" Kushina smiled sheepishly, not quite sure what to say. Mikoto apparently did not want an answer anyway, she gripped Kushina around the waist and lifted her up on the bed, right next to the still exhausted man. Mikoto climbed next to and moved them in a standard sixty-nine. "You have some making up to do, if you want me to forgive you." She said, waving her hips enticingly above the redhead's face, her glistening pussy in full view. Unlike Kushina who only shaved her lips and left a small patch of red hair on her mound, Mikoto was shaved completely bare.

 

Unsure of what to do, Kushina hesitated for a moment. However, when she felt her friends tongue return to licking her dripping snatch she threw caution to the wind and began to energetically return the favour. Her mouth fastening over Mikoto's erect clit and with two fingers pumping vigorously into the other woman's pussy she was determined to make her friend come before her.

 

Mikoto seemed to have the same idea as she redoubled her efforts. Kushina, already closer due to the few minutes attention she had received while sucking the stranger's cock gritted her teeth in an effort to keep herself from cumming outright. Both women, completely immersed in each other had almost forgotten about the third occupant of the room. Finally hard again the man wasted no time and climbed onto the bed, positioning himself behind the black haired woman he rubbed his purple crown against her dewy pussy lips, gathering a copious amount of wetness before thrusting in with one energetic thrust, the sopping insides of her cunt eagerly grasping at his hot shaft.

 

"No fair." Moaned Mikoto as she felt the stranger's shaft pierce deeply into her needy tunnel while her friend remained below her, sucking her engorged clit. Bucking her hips lustfully, she pushed a single finger into her friends well-lubricated pussy, curling it upwards to rub against the redhead's g-spot. Kushina began thrashing below her friend, waves of pleasure crashing through her body.

 

The man came first, despite being the last to join in. Grunting loudly he slammed his hips against the woman's jiggling ass, before firing his load into her deepest parts. Mikoto tried to hold on despite the amazing feeling of hot seed washing through his body, but she ultimately lost the battle. With a loud cry she climaxed around the stranger's cock, Kushina followed not a second later, crying out blissfully as her pussy contracted around her friend's finger.

 

With an exhausted sigh, the stranger pulled his half-limp cock free. Kushina, despite her exhaustion, began to lovingly clean out the cum of Mikoto's freshly fucked cunt, making sure to gather every drop of their combined juices before swallowing once again. "No fair, Mikoto murmured tiredly. "You already got the first one."

 

"Winners pejorative," Kushina answered smugly, before collapsing back into the sheets.

 

 

That was chapter two... let me know what you think, positive feedback is always welcome, as is constructive criticism.

 

Until next time, C_WADE out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story was done by C_Wade as challenge from BitterNTR. He Posted 3 Chapters in 2016.  
> If you want more plz ask him to continue   
> I will no continue. I am just posting this brilliant work here.  
> you can find threads here
> 
> Challenge Thread  
> http://www2.adult-fanfiction.org/forum/topic/63583-pussy-diplomacy-kushina-centric/
> 
> Review Reply/discussion Thread
> 
> http://www2.adult-fanfiction.org/forum/topic/64431-review-replies-pussy-diplomacy/

## CHAPTER 3

AN:

So, it’s been a while...

I really am sorry that it has taken me this long to update. I know how annoying it is to wait, not knowing whether there will be another update or not. There really isn’t much else to say.

As for the chapter. Even though forcing Kushina’s hand in the last chapter seemed like a good idea at first, it put me into a bit of an uncomfortable situation in this one, and forced me to ‘jump the gun’ a little. I wanted to take things a bit slower but that’s not possible anymore… No actual sex in this one but most likely in the next.

 

On a more positive note, this chapter has more than 17000 words, which nearly ´triples the length of this story.

 

Also reviews, and more importantly my answers, can be found in the forum now:

Link: http://www2.adult-fanfiction.org/forum/topic/64431-review-replies-pussy-diplomacy/

 

That’s all for now, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

 

  
 

The day after the new mission assignment:

 

Kushina was lying in bed, alone, the noise of the shower faintly reaching her ears. Despite just having awoken her mind was already occupied. She knew she had to talk with Minato today. She had put it off as long as she had been able too, but now, the day before her next mission, there was no time left. She hadn't had a peaceful moment ever since she had spent the night drinking with Mikoto. Whenever she tried to relax her friend's words came back to her, and, no matter how much Kushina didn't want to acknowledge them, the more time she spent pondering them, the more sense they made. ‘Is it really that simple?’ wondered Kushina. ‘Is there no difference between flirting with the drunk men in the bar to get information, and flirting with the nobility to work out for a better deal?’

 

The sound of the shower had stopped and Kushina forced herself out of bed. She would talk to Minato over breakfast, she decided. She brushed her teeth and showered, quick and efficient.

 

In the meantime, Minato must have gone to the kitchen to make breakfast, as she smelled it. Getting dressed in loose-fitting black pants and a white tank top, she joined Minato in the kitchen. He was busy frying eggs and bacon at the stove, so she walked up to him and planted a smoldering kiss on his lips, which leaves him blushing.

 

He wraps her in his arms, her still wet hair leaving a watery stain on his white t-shirt.

"I love that shampoo you use," he whispered in her hair and planted a kiss on her hairline. "It makes your hair smell so amazing."

 

"Are you saying it didn’t smell good before?” Raising an eyebrow she looked at him crossly.

“You always smell good Kushina.” He hurried to assure her. “Even if I could do without the usual ramen-breath every evening.”

 

She snagged up a hot piece of bacon right out of the frying pan and sat cheekily at the dinner table, munching on her treat.

 

Minato only smiled indulgently and finished preparing breakfast in silence. He joined her and they sat together at the table, eating their breakfast.

 

"Slept well?" he asked.

 

She shrugged absentmindedly, her mouth full of scrambled eggs and bacon. No, Kushina did not have the best table manners, at least not at home, where she didn't need to put on a show for other people.

 

After she finished chewing she elaborated. "I was a bit preoccupied with the mission business you know." She began carefully, she needed to do this right to avoid upsetting Minato.

 

"I can understand that," answered Minato. "I don't think it was fair of the Daimyo to give you that kind of harsh ultimatum."

 

Kushina shrugged once again. She didn't think it was fair either, however complaining about it wouldn’t change anything anymore, she already accepted the second mission after all.

She told Minato as much.

 

"And do you have any plan on what to do better this time?" he asked curiously.

"You mean besides not calling whoever I am negotiating with a limp dicked old pervert? Even if it is true?"

 

Minato’s lips twitched into an amused smile. "And just how do you know he has a limp dick?" Minato inquired teasingly.

 

Kushina’s cheeks heated up. "I meant the pervert part... and the old part. Now you better stop teasing me, Minato." She waved her fork threateningly in front of his face.

Still smiling, Minato raised his hands in mock surrender. "The question stands, though," he carried on, "any ideas?"

 

"Well," Kushina dredged on, suddenly unsure of her plan.

 

"Come on," encouraged Minato. “It can't be that bad.”

 

Kushina fidgeted in her seat a little. "Well, remember the night after I came back from the mission?" Kushina asked hesitantly.

 

Minato nodded. "Yes, you went out drinking with Mikoto, didn't you?"

 

"That's right, and well, she said there are a few things I could have done better. Uh, she gave me some ideas and things to try." Kushina rambled on.

 

"Just say it Kushina, it can't be that bad."

 

'I guess it's now or never...’ Kushina thought. "Well, she recommended that I might, uhm, flirt a bit with the other officials." She lowered her gaze and stared down, ashamed, listlessly playing with the remains of her food. Minato was silent for a few moments and Kushina wondered just how bad she had screwed up.

 

"You mean you didn't the last time?" Minato questioned confused.

 

"W-What?!" she cried out. "Of course I didn't flirt with that swine!"

 

"But then why did he try to grope you?" Minato was baffled.

 

"Because he was a perverted old geezer! Isn't that what I said in my report!?" Kushina snapped. "Wait... is that what everyone thinks happened? That our ‘flirting’ got out of hand and he took more than I offered?”

 

Minato said nothing and Kushina became furious.

 

"I can't believe this! Is that what you think? That I go around flirting with everybody just because it is more convenient? Maybe you think I flirt with Teuchi too for a ramen discount?" Minato rapidly shook his head but Kushina wasn’t done yet. "And you, maybe you think it is OK for you to flirt with all those vapid cows that throw themselves at you. and maybe take a quick grope or two and then-"

 

"Kushi-chan that's not what I meant, calm down please." Minato pleaded desperately.

 

She took a deep breath and sat down at the table again, still fuming. She narrowed her eyes and waited for Minato to explain.

 

"I just meant that it is assumed, for people holding diplomatic offices to act nice with foreign dignitaries, no matter who they are," Minato explained carefully. "It wasn't about you or me or anyone in specific. But fostering good relations is essential for a positive outcome, why do you think they teach etiquette and flower arranging and other subjects that are not relevant in the field at the academy?"

 

Kushina had honestly never thought about it. To her, those classes had been a waste of time she would rather have spent sparring, and she made that rather clear to her teachers.

"So... are you saying Mikoto was right? That I should have, uhm, flirted more?" Kushina asked, finally having calmed down somewhat.

 

"Well," Minato began carefully, trying to avoid offending her again. "It certainly wouldn't have been bad to try at least." he pointed out reasonably.

 

Kushina looked down at her half-eaten food. She had expected that Mikoto was just kidding around, being her usual unashamed self, but now Minato confirmed everything she had said. Maybe it wasn’t Mikoto, but she who was in the wrong?

 

"And you," she asked him. “Would you be alright with me flirting with other men?”

 

"I trust you Kushina," Minato said gently, glad that his fiancée's anger had subsided. Taking her hands into his, she finally looked up at him again. He was smiling at her, his gentle eyes connecting with her unsure ones. "Just because you flirt with other men doesn't mean you will stop loving me, and that is the only thing that counts." He kissed her fingertips, which were still cradled in his hands. She felt drops of moisture gathering in the corners of her eyes.

 

"I love you Minato." She said affectionately, her voice rough.

 

He smiled even wider. "And I love you Kushina, always, no matter what."

 

  
 

In the afternoon, after a heavy makeout session with Minato on the breakfast table, which almost turned into something more, she was once again meeting her friend Mikoto. After Minato confirmed her friend's words, she could go shopping without regret. Buying some sexy clothes didn't sound too bad. And maybe she would pick up something special for Minato as well.

 

Walking around the corner, she saw that Mikoto was already waiting for her. Well, 'waiting' might be the wrong word. Her raven-haired friend stood in front of a small cafe, a to-go cup of coffee in her hand. She was wearing a sexy outfit, light brown uggs with tight black leggings and a loose fitting beige shirt, which showed, in Kushina's opinion, a scandalous amount of cleavage and barely covered her butt. Kushina thought the outfit was entirely inappropriate for a married woman. Next to her were two broad-shouldered, and, Kushina might admit they could be called handsome as well, men, talking animatedly to her friend who was regarding them with a friendly smile.

 

Kushina sighed, Mikoto just wouldn't be Mikoto if she wasn't a total flirt. 'And a pervert.' Kushina mentally added. Deciding her friend had had enough fun Kushina called Mikoto's name and waved gingerly. Mikoto's smile turned a bit more 'genuine' if you could call it that and waved back. The two men at her side had seemed to light up at her presence and smiled invitingly at her, although Kushina thought leered would be a more fitting word, you could tell what they were thinking a mile away.

 

Mikoto said something to the two men and patted the right one on the arm, before leaving them dumbfounded at the cafe. Without a second glance.

 

"Kushina-chan!" squealed Mikoto before wrapping her friend in an enthusiastic hug. Kushina returned the hug until she felt Mikoto's hands grab her butt. Laughing she slapped her friend's hands away.

 

"You are a bad, bad girl Mikoto, I thought I told you to stop that," Kushina said, still smiling.

Mikoto shrugged her shoulders unrepentantly. "How can I not be excited? It's been ages since we were last shopping together, and this time we are even going for the good stuff." She said with a sharkish grin.

 

Don't get too excited, I'm not going to buy anything outrageous." Kushina informed her friend firmly. Dressing a bit 'sexy' was one thing, but her friends taste usually went into the territory of sluttish.

 

"Fine." Mikoto sighed. "be a stick in the mud. Again. But you won't ruin my good mood today." Mikoto grabbed her hand. "Let's go, there is so much to see."

 

Letting her excited girlfriend pull her along Kushina couldn't help but shake her head exasperated, how could anyone get this excited about clothes shopping? Now if they were going to look at the new weapons store on the main street, or that ramen stand near the Hokage monument on the other hand instead…

 

Walking silently behind her friend, Kushina let Mikoto ramble on about the 'make-over' she was going to give Kushina.

 

"... and you will need new formal wear of course. And not just Kimonos, You will need a few dresses as well, in case there is a party where civilian, non-traditional wear is required."

"What is wrong with my Kimono?" Kushina interrupted her friend.

 

Mikoto turned to her. "There is nothing wrong with it, per say. But you can't wear it again for at least a year, if ever.

 

"Why not?" Kushina asked flabbergasted. "It is still in perfect condition, I only wore it three times."

 

"That's bad enough already, didn't you listen to the other women in attendance?" asked Mikoto.

 

"I made it a point to ignore them. " Kushina grumbled.

 

"You shouldn't," said Mikoto. "They will gossip about you for months."

 

"Who cares what those high-society vultures have to say?"

 

"Their husbands, for one," said Mikoto "And those are the ones you have to negotiate with after all."

 

That made sense, in a way. Kushina supposed. "Alright..." Kushina agrees reluctantly.

"Well then," Mikoto said with a smile, what are we , for?"

 

With renewed purpose, Mikoto led her friend to a small shop at the end of the street. It was small but elegant, instead of clothes, the shopping windows portrayed a variety of different fabrics in different colors. 'So it is a tailor, not a store.' thought Kushina.

 

Mikoto unceremoniously opened the door and pulled Kushina after her.

 

"Hello, welcome to Ms. Ijichi, how can I help you today." Asked a young girl who stood behind the counter. She was pretty, in the innocent princess way. Her cheeks still a little pudgy, because of leftover baby fat, her hair long and straight, with a single lotus flower hair clip adorning the right side of her black hair. She wore a simple dark blue kimono, white branches winding around her as the only decoration. it was simple yet elegant, and very well made, as far a Kushina could tell.

 

"We are here to speak to Fumie." said Mikoto to the girl.

 

The girl put on her best apologetic face. "I'm afraid the Miss is busy right now, if you have any question or you want to set up an appointment, then I would be glad to help you miss. Otherwise, I can show you what we have in stock, I am sure we could find something for you."

 

"Just tell Fumie that Mikoto is here, she is expecting me," Mikoto told her.

 

The girl still looked unsure but finally relented when Mikoto waved her away, stepping quietly behind the curtain into a back room.

 

"She is new," Mikoto told Kushina. "Otherwise she would have recognized me. I come here for almost everything I need."

 

Kushina highly doubted that this store would sell anything like what her friend was wearing right now, but decided against pointing that out and waited in silence for the girl to return.

Not long after a stern looking woman stepped through the curtain, the girl from before trailing behind her.

 

"Mikoto." The woman exclaimed. Smiling at her.

 

"Fumie." greeted Mikoto and the two women hugged each other.

 

Without further ado, the new woman, Fumie, turned to Kushina. "So this is the friend you told me about?" She asked rhetorically.

 

"Yes." said Mikoto. "This is Kushina." Extending a hand for Fumie to shake.

 

Fumie grabbed her hand but instead of shaking it she pulled a surprised Kushina in a hug.

 

"Nice to meet you, Mikoto has told me a lot about you. Honestly, the way she goes on about you, you would guess she was married to you and not the chief of police."

 

Kushina smiled bashfully, feeling flattered to have a friend like Mikoto. The woman continued. "I can clearly see what she meant, though. you really do need a makeover." All positive feelings vanished and she glared in Mikoto's direction, who only smiled sheepishly.

 

"Well." Fumie continued. "She said we don't have too much time today, so we will only take your measurements. then I will have Mei here pick out a small selection of ready dresses and kimonos for you and I will get to work on the custom order for you, although it will take some time since I am rather swamped with orders at the moment."

 

"Alright," said Kushina unsurely, who felt a little overwhelmed at the moment.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go," said Mikoto excitedly.

 

Fumie waved them after her and stepped behind the counter, and through the curtain gain.

"With the way you are acting, one could think that you were the one getting a whole new wardrobe," Kushina told her friend, smirking slightly.

 

"What are you talking about?" Mikoto said surprised. "I have a life-sized Kushina doll here to play dress up with. This is almost better than shopping for me."

 

Kushina felt a shiver run down her spine. She suddenly had a bad feeling about this.

They entered the backroom. It was a large, mostly empty room. There was another door leading to yet another room, along the corners of the room stood several tables and benches as well as racks and shelves loaded with fabrics of all kind. In the middle of the room stood a small wooden stool. It looked rather out of place so she supposed Fumie who was nowhere in sight must have put it there.

 

"You may as well get undressed right now, Fumie will be back in a second," Mikoto told her friend.

 

Kushina nodded. "Is there a changing room? Or do I have to..." she paused and indicated the room with the wave of her hand.

 

"Just undress here, not like you have anything I haven't seen before."

 

Kushina shrugged and started to undress quickly, first taking off her shoes and then her top and pants, folding them neatly and putting them on top of her shoes. In only socks and underwear, she stepped on the stool. She immediately felt a little stupid, why was she getting on the stool already? However, getting off it right now would look even sillier, so she just stood there and waited for Fumie to return.

 

In the meantime, mikoto stepped up to her and began to examine her in detail. "I am so jealous." she said after running a finger down her leg. "your skin is so soft and you don't even do anything for it."

 

"Could you stop groping me, please," Kushina said with an eye roll.

 

"Girlfriend, one day I'll really grope you, then you will know the difference," Mikoto said with a leer.

 

Both friends laughed at that.

 

"But really." Mikoto continued. "You have such a sexy body and then you ruin it with that underwear."

 

"Kami, can you stop criticizing my clothes for one second," Kushina said exasperatedly. "What is wrong with them now?"

 

"Well nothing, if you go to your grandparents for a visit that is," Mikoto said.

 

They probably would have continued in that fashion but Fumie arrived with a mass of measuring tapes and bands slung over her arms.

 

"No no no." She said immediately upon entering the room. "This just won't do, the underwear needs to go too."

 

"Now we are talking." leered mikoto from the side as Kushina blushed.

 

"Why?" she asked simply, already tired of everyone correcting her.

 

"You don't wear underwear under kimonos dear, " said Fumie. "And I sincerely hope you have different underwear to wear under my dresses, there is nothing more embarrassing than a pantie-line at a formal dance."

 

Too tired to argue Kushina unhooked her white bra and threw it towards the pile of her clothes. The cool air in the room caused her nipples to stiffen slightly but she tried to keep her mind of her private parts. A second later, her panties joined the rest of her clothes and she stood completely bare on the stool. This time she blushed as she revealed her shaven lips and the small patch of trimmed red hair to a complete stranger. It felt weird to be completely exposed as well as 'on show'.

 

The next two hours passed quickly. Mikoto and Fumie discussing fabrics and style and Kushina soon learned to stay out of it, after her first few suggestions had quickly been shot down. Afterward, the madame had promised to send her assistant over this evening with a selection of clothes, several dresses, and kimonos among other things. However, Kushina looked skeptically at the large pile of clothes. "Do I really need that many?" She asked absentmindedly. "And besides, isn't this going to be expensive as hell?"

 

Mikoto waved her off. "Don't worry about it." She said.

 

Kushina frowned. "I have to worry about it," she explained. "I mean, Minato and I are not poor, but I can't just spend a fortune on clothes for no reason."

 

"Well, first of all, it's not for 'no reason', and second, don't worry about it, I'll pay for it."

 

"What!" exclaimed Kushina surprised. "I can't make you pay for all that!"

 

"You're not making me pay for anything Kushina, I decided that on my own." Said Mikoto calmly. "And if you feel really that grateful I know several things you can do to make it up for me." Mikoto finished with a leer.

 

"Baka..." mumbled Kushina quietly, but still, she smiled gratefully at her best friend.

 

Relieved Kushina exited the store. "Finally," she said and stretched her back, receiving a few satisfying pops as her sore muscles stretched and relaxed.

 

"Stop complaining, you didn't even do anything." Mikoto teased.

 

"Whatever," Kushina said. "I'm beat, let's just go and get something to drink before I go home."

 

"We can't go back yet," said Mikoto in shock. "There is still a shop left."

 

"No way groaned Kushina." I have been measured enough for a lifetime."

 

"Don't worry. " Assuaged Mikoto, it's not a tailor, you will only have to try things on.

 

"But didn't we get enough dresses and kimonos already?" whined Kushina.

 

"Yeah, but you need some underwear, you heard what Fumie said, you can't wear that kind of underwear with the things she is giving you. Besides, wearing sexy underwear raises your self-esteem and unconsciously makes you feel more attractive.

 

"How do you know I don't have other underwear at home?" Kushina asked, not wanting to admit defeat.

 

"Because I know you Kushina, maybe you have one other pair for Minato, but that's it."

With a grumble, Kushina acquiesced and followed Mikoto into a dessou shop. Maybe if she got this over with quick she would be home for dinner.

 

Unlike the previous shop, this one reminded her more of a normal clothing store. The only other people in the store were the female clerk at the counter, who waved at them when they entered, and a middle-aged couple.

 

"Alright Kushina, you go to the changing rooms and I'll pick out some sets for you to try on."

 

Kushina was about to protest but thought better of it, it would only waste time and in the end, Mikoto would win the argument anyways. Grumbling in her head she went to the changing rooms. Kushina chooses the one farthest from the entrance, in case the wife and her husband came over. In passing she opened the other two stall doors so mikoto would see in which one she was. As she entered she found that the word changing room was indeed appropriately chosen. inside was a small bench facing a mirror and opposing the door was another one, so that friends could wait inside the cabin with the mirror, while one changed in the other cabin. this way you could show off without stepping outside or cramming inside.

Deciding to get a little head start Kushina took off her shoes and socks and stripped out of her pants and top, folding them neatly on the bench. Then she waited. 10 minutes later the door opened and she reflexively covered herself. But it was only Mikoto returning with both arms full of underwear sets.

 

"Here:" said Mikoto and presses the first set into Kushina's hands. "Try this one on first."

Resigned Kushina goes into the changing area and quickly strips out of her plain white slip and bra. After putting on the seamless gray hiphugger panty along with the matching gray demi-cup bra, she appraised herself in the mirror. The outfit was showing a lot more skin than she was comfortable with, nevertheless she stepped back into the first cabin to give Mikoto a look. Mikoto examined her outfit with a focus Kushina was not used to see on her friend's face. After a few seconds, Mikoto shook her head. "No that just won't do," she said and Kushina almost sighed in relieve. "The fabric is way too thick, they will clearly show through the dress."

 

Kushina groaned, really, why did she expect different from Mikoto.

 

Afterward, Mikoto kept pressing outfits into her hands, and Kushina's fear turned out to be well founded, as the first one was indeed the tamest her friend had picked out for her.

Several outfits later they were finally done. "So?" Asked Mikoto. "Which ones did you like best, personally I would definitely take the last set, anyone seeing you in that will probably die from blood loss."

 

Kushina blushed when she remembered the barely existent black lace thong she had just taken off.

 

"No way," mumbled Kushina. "Can't we go get something, I don't know, tamer?" Kushina hedged on. "Besides I don't really feel sexy in any of them."

 

Mikoto pouted for a second. But then her eyes lit up, and Kushina knew she was in real trouble now.

 

"We need to get a man's opinion to help you decide!" she said. "Keep on your normal underwear, for now, we will do a comparison."

 

"What?! Mikoto wai..." Kushina protested, but her friend was already out the door.

 

'She isn't really going to get Minato is she?' Kushina thought incredulously.

 

She suddenly had an image of Mikoto storming into the Hokage's office and pulling Minato out of a meeting, telling him he needed to come and compare underwear with her and his fiancee.

 

Then Kushina heard Mikoto’s voice outside. "Come she is here."

 

'Oh my god, did Mikoto really get Minato?!'

 

Stupefied Kushina didn’t think about her state of undress and didn't cover herself. The door opened and Mikoto entered, followed by a blond man. Who was definitely not Minato. In fact 'man' was being generous, the boy couldn't be older than 16!

 

A second passed where she stared at the boy, dumbfounded. Then she screamed. “Mikoto, who the hell is this!”

 

The boy flinched back and looked ready to run and turn tail. Mikoto shushed Kushina energetically and threw a worried glance over her shoulder. “Be quiet!” She hissed. “Or you will get Kento here thrown out.”

 

Kushina, still trying to cover as much of her bare skin as possible hissed back. “If he doesn't get out of here this instant I'll throw him out myself!”

 

Mikoto turned to the boy and apologized. “Can you wait outside for a second, I need to talk to my friend real quick. But don’t run away, we’ll need you in a second.”

 

“We certainly won’t” Kushina exclaimed outraged. The boy left quickly, looking relieved to be out of the room with the furious redhead.

 

When he was outside Kushina turned to her friend. “What the hell are you getting at Mikoto, making me flash some little boy?!” she hissed angrily.

 

“He was hardly a little boy.” Mikoto objected.

 

“Not. The. Point.” growled Kushina. “Why did you bring a stranger here, to check me out in my underwear?!”

 

“I told you we need a man's opinion. Did you think I would run to the Hokage tower and pull Minato out of whatever meeting he was in to check out your underwear?” Mikoto said.

 

“Yes.” Kushina insisted before she realized how ridiculous that sounded. “I mean no, that is,” she fumbled with her next words. “Why do we need a man's opinion anyways?” she asked instead. “Couldn't you have gotten the sales girl?”

 

“She would say anything so that you would purchase something here, and don’t lie, that is exactly what you would have said if I had suggested her.”

 

'She has me there.' Kushina admitted reluctantly.

 

“But still.” Kushina insisted. “You can’t bring a stranger to check me out in my underwear.” Kushina repeated. “Minato would...”

 

“Didn't you say Minato was ok with you flirting and dressing sexy for other men?” Mikoto interrupted her.

 

Kushina grimaced. “Don't say it like that, it just sounds wrong, Minato is not some deviant like you. Besides, that is only for missions. Also, there is a world's difference between showing a little skin and flashing all my goods.”

 

“The important parts are still covered,” said Mikoto indifferently. “And you are not showing much more tśkin than in you swimsuit, so what's the big deal?”

 

“I still shouldn't give a stranger a show like this,” Kushina mumbled knowing she would lose the argument. There was just no winning against her friend.

 

“Just think of it this way.” Explained Mikoto gently. “You get a first hand account on all the pieces that will make Minato go wild.”

 

“Alright alright.” said Kushina, not quite believing that she was agreeing to this, “let's just get this over with.”

 

Mikoto looked like a cat that got the canary. She stuck her head out and called the boy, who had patiently waited in front of the stalls, back into the room.

 

Kushina’s hands instantly went to cover herself again, as the slightly red-faced boy entered.

“Alright so, let's hear it again from you. What do you think of her underwear.” Mikoto said without fanfare.

 

“Well, uhm.” the boy stuttered as he checked her out. “It, err, looks really good on you, I guess?”

 

Kushina threw a smug look at her friend.

 

Mikoto, however, waved him off. “Kushina is hot, she could wear boxer shorts and it would still look good on her. You have to tell us about the underwear. And be honest, otherwise there is no point in having you here.”

 

The boy composed himself and took another look at her, this time actually looking at her underwear instead of her exposed skin. “This looks like something my grandmother would wear. Or my little sister.” He said after a second.

 

Kushina scowled and Mikoto laughed. “See? I told you.”

 

“Whatever,” Kushina muttered under her breath.

 

Mikoto stopped laughing and pressed a bra and a pair of panties in her hand. “Now try this on.” And shoved her behind the curtain.

 

Thus the show began anew, although Kushina noted that Mikoto hadn't given her the first pair of gray panties she hadn't agreed with. She had self-consciously presented herself in the first outfit, feeling a mixture somewhere between shame and embarrassment. However seeing the boy's eyes light up with desire struck something inside Kushina. Her feelings of shame were turned into anticipation and exhilaration, and she became more confident with each outfit she modeled. Soon simply standing there, with her hands on her side wasn't enough anymore. She began to strike little poses, tame at first, but growing sexier along with her rising feelings. Soon Mikoto, who quietly sat in a corner and watched the proceedings, had completely slipped her mind, and Kushina only showed off her sexy outfits for the blond youth in the changing room with her. She herself became more and more aroused. His roving eyes taking every inch of her naked flesh, they way his eyes widened when she stepped back into the room with a new outfit. Kushina had never cared about being sexy before, it hadn't mattered to her. But now, that she actually had a taste of the control she could have over men, just by wearing a little bit of sexy fabric? She felt empowered.

 

All too soon she had arrived at the last set. Kushina looked at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in a scandalous black lace demi-cup bra, the fabric so thin she could see hints of her hard nipples through it, and a barely existent thong in matching color and fabric, the string vanishing between her ass cheeks, so that if one looked at her from behind it would almost seem like she wore nothing at all.

 

Her face flushed she stepped through the curtain again and watched the blonde's reaction. "Oh my god..." the boy actually moaned when he saw her last outfit and Kushina felt a flash of heat surge through her loins. He looked like he was about to start drooling, his eyes open wide and jaw unhinged he stared at her. Smirking slightly Kushina began to pose a little, nothing outrageous at first, but when she saw they blonde's gaze focused on her derriere, she decided to give him a little extra.

 

Crossing her legs slightly, she turned her back to him. Putting one hand on her hips she slowly and deliberately bent forward, giving him a perfect view of her barely covered privates. She threw him a coy look over her shoulder. Her pussy dampened when she noticed his straining cock in his pants. Before either of them could say or do, anything the forgotten third occupant of the room made herself known again.

 

Whistling appreciative Mikoto leered at her. "Well that was quite a show, Kushi-Chan, never knew you had it in you."

 

It was as if someone had spilled a bucket of cold water over her. 'Oh my god, what am I doing here?!' Kushina berated herself. Swiftly she stopped her posing and stood ramrod straight, her arms crossed over her belly.

 

Mikoto, not noticing her friend's sudden discomfort laughed when she noticed the boy’s reaction. “I guess we know the winner.” She flicked her finger against the steadily growing tent in the boy's pants. Kushina blushed a little couldn't help but feel pleased again at the obvious reaction the boy had to her.

 

“Well, I guess that means we're done here.” said Mikoto as she went behind Kushina and picked up all the outfits Kushina had tried on.

 

“I guess a reward is in order, for being so nice and helping us out.” Mikoto said.

It took Kushina a second to process what Mikoto had said. But it was too late already. Reaching around her, Mikoto swiftly pulled up the black bra. The boy's eyes went wide as he stared at her naked c-cup breasts, her pink nipples till hard and begging for attention. Kushina went red-faced again. This time with anger. “Mikoto!” she shouted.

 

Startled, the boy flinched and ran out of the cabin, as far from the angry redhead as possible. He was followed by a laughing Mikoto, who used her chance to escape as Kushina tried to put the bra back on without damaging it.

 

“I swear I'll get you for this.” she said quietly to herself.

 

  
 

The dreaded moment was not long in coming. She had just been in the kitchen, washing the dishes from breakfast when she heard the doorbell ring, a young Genin informed her that the Hokage has asked for her, and she was to make her way to him post haste. So, after making herself presentable she made her way to the Hokage tower.

 

“Hokage-sama will see you now.” Said the secretary, a youthful girl with curly brown hair.

 

“Thank you….”

 

“Mei.” said the girl.

 

Kushina smiled at her. It was a good idea to get on good terms with her future husband's future secretary. “Thank you, Mei,” Kushina said and entered the Hokage’s Office.

 

Sitting behind his desk, the Hokage was smoking his pipe, as usual. He smiled when he saw her enter. “Ah, Kushina. How good it is to see you.”

 

“And you, Hokage-sama.” Replied Kushina with a smile of her own.

 

“Please, take a seat Kushina. We will be here for a little bit.” Wondering what this was about Kushina did as she was asked and took a seat in the only chair in front of the Hokage.

He waited for her to get comfortable before continuing. “I trust you remember our conversation from last time?”

 

“I do, Hokage-sama.”

 

“That’s good.” He said. “And you still remember the conditions of your probation?”

 

Kushina nodded and answered. “No missions unless I’m acting in my official capacity as ambassador, furthermore I am not allowed to leave the village for any reason unless my position as ambassador requires it of me and lastly, any failed negotiations on my part will result in my immediate relocation to the active shinobi reserves.” She took a deep breath. Those conditions were still extremely unfair.

 

The Hokage nodded with each point she listed. “Very well.” He said when she finished. “Then I guess you are ready to be briefed on your next mission?”

 

“I am.” She agreed, even though her stomach was twisting on the inside. She had gone on important missions before, hell, during the war she had accepted missions that anyone sane would have declared as suicide, all without a shred of hesitation. So why was she this nervous now?

 

“This,” he began and handed her a folder. “is your target, so to speak.” Kushina opened the folder. The portrait of a man was on the first page. She guessed him about 35 maybe 40 years old. He had tan skin and a friendly smile. His long black hair was tied behind his head. Kushina admitted that he was quite easy on the eyes. Even though it was only a picture the man had an engaging presence that made him instantly likable.

 

“His name is Totoya Sakata, he is the lord of an important port city near the River Capital. We rely on him, and his city for various imports from Kiri, as they don’t do business with Konoha directly. They are aware of that, of course, so they have limited the supplies he receives. Unfortunately for us, Suna is also vying for those goods.”

 

“I thought Suna are our allies?” asked Kushina.

 

“They are, officially. However they were always opportunists, and securing those goods will be a great boon for them.” Explained Hiruzen.

 

“So, in essence, I will be competing against Suna for the trade contract?”

 

“That's right.” He confirmed. “In general at least, several of the minor countries will also be in attendance, however, they are of little consequence in the large game, they simply lack the resources Konoha and Suna posses.”

 

‘That makes sense.’ Kushina thought. “Anything else I need to know?”

 

“A bit.” The Hokage said vaguely. “Inside the folder, you will find a copy of our previous arrangement, I trust you remember-”

 

“Better or the same.” Kushina interrupted him. “Certainly not worse, I know.”

 

“I sincerely hope you do Kushina, for your sake at the very least.” He cleared his throat before continuing. “A few minor details that might help you. Lord Sakata is, how shall I say… in a rather submissive position, with his wife I mean.”

 

“What does that mean?” Kushina queried.

 

“Your predecessor often told me that he had greater success when negotiating by going through his wife instead. On the other hand you might have luck with the lord where he hadn't. In the end, you will have to decide what the most advantageous path for you, and Konoha, will be.”

 

Kushina considered both options for a moment If the wife really was the controlling part in the relationship than getting on her good side only made sense, on the other hand, everyone else would most likely end up doing the same thing. While she might have common ground with the lord's wife, they were both women, after all, that might do more harm than good.

 

On the other hand, if all the ambassadors were vying for the wife's favor, that would leave the lord open for her ‘advances’. If she somehow could get the Lord to go with his wife this time, she would not only secure the deal for Konoha but also do it in a way that would let her avoid all competition from the other nations. That is if she could convince him to go against his wife.

 

The Hokage watched her thinking. It was good that she considered her options carefully, maybe this time she would have more success with her negotiations. He really hoped that for her. The active shinobi reserves were a place for dropouts and ambitionless lazy-asses. It was no place for a talented Kunoichi like Kushina.

 

After a while, he decided she had enough time to consider the situation for now. “Over there, “ he said once more and indicated two boxes with his free hand. “you will find all the information regarding the treaty you will need.” He saw her eyes widen at the mountains of paper and hurried to appease her. “Of course you are not expected to learn everything in there by heart, however, the information might prove useful in the coming negotiations.”

She nodded once more. “When will I be leaving, Hokage-sama?”

 

“The convoy will be leaving first thing tomorrow morning.” He told her and laughed when he saw her grimace at the word ‘convoy’. “Might I recommend you take a book or three? The journey will pass quicker if you are distracted.”

 

“I definitely will, Hokage-sama, even if I would prefer to be allowed to travel on my own.”

He shook his head ruefully, fully aware of how daunting carriage rides were to shinobi and Kunoichi. “Appearances do have to be kept, Kushina, besides, your luggage needs to go there as well.”

 

“I guess...”

 

“Anyways, you can go now, Kushina-chan. And do take the boxes with you.”

 

“Yes, Hokage-sama.” She saluted him once and then picked up the boxes, before leaving the office.

 

 

Kushina was sitting in Minato’s study, trying to wrap her head around all the information contained in the files before her. Most of it were transactions and inventory lists she couldn't make heads or tails out of. Maybe Minato would be able to help her but he was in a meeting with the ANBU captain and wouldn't be home until late this evening. She sighed and pulled another folder from one of the boxes. Frustrated she noted that she was barely halfway through the first box, and the second didn't look any smaller. Maybe she should take a break for a few minutes, to clear her head.

 

As if kami had heard her prayers the doorbell rang just this moment. Elated, Kushina almost jumped out of her chair and ran to answer the door. Without bothering to check she almost ripped the door off its hinges, she was that eager for a distraction.

 

“Mikoto?” asked Kushina dumbfounded. “What are you doing here?”

 

“How cruel Kushina,” said Mikoto, faking sadness. She was wearing the same outfit as this morning and held a large bag in one hand. “Can’t I come to visit my friend?”

 

“We just saw each other a few hours ago, Mikoto. And honestly, I’m not in the mood for another shopping trip just yet.” Kushina said bluntly. “And don’t think you're forgiven just yet.”

 

“Oh come on Kushina, don’t be such a sourpuss, it was a harmless prank.” moaned Mikoto and pushed her way around her friend inside the house.

 

“Oh sure, come in why don't you,” muttered Kushina under her breath, but closed the door nonetheless and followed her friend inside the living room. Mikoto flopped down on one of the couches and kicked off her heels, getting comfortable. The bag had been unceremoniously dumped on the couch table.

 

“You want something to drink?” Asked Kushina.

 

“Yeah, my throat is parched.” answered Mikoto.

 

Kushina went to the Kitchen and filled two glasses with tap water, took some ice out of the freezer and put a slice of lemon in each glass. She returned to the living room and handed the glass to her friend. Mikoto gulped down half the glass and released a satisfied sigh.

 

“So, any reason you are here?” Asked Kushina.

 

“I decided to stop by at Fumie's again after you left, to get fitted for some new clothes you know? Well anyways, just when I was leaving the assistant was about to deliver the clothes to you, so I decided, why not go visit my friend and bring her the clothes myself?”

 

“How kind of you.” snarked Kushina. “And I bet it had nothing to do with your boredom.”

 

“Well it's like killing two birds with one stone,” admitted Mikoto unashamed. Kushina snorted with amusement, Mikoto was so transparent. “Anyways, go on, check them out.”

 

Kushina wasn’t really all that enthusiastic about more clothes, however, the alternative was even more dreadful, so, in the end, she acquiesced Mikoto's wishes and pulled out the first article of the bag. Whoever invented the term little black dress should be stoned to death, because whoever made this dress obviously took to it with gusto. Although little might be the wrong word to describe it, tiny would be more fitting. Kushina doubted there was enough fabric to cover her torso, not to mention her legs.

 

“You like?” Asked Mikoto. “I picked it out myself. “ As if that was something to be proud of.

 

“What is this?” Asked Kushina incredulously.

 

“What do you mean, it’s a dress obviously. Go on, put it on, it’s going to look fabulous on you.” encouraged Mikoto.

 

“There is nothing to put on.” stated Kushina and held up the tiny piece of fabric.

 

“Oh come on, stop exaggerating. It’s not as bad as it looks,” begged Mikoto. “Or do you have something better to do ?”

 

Kushina really did not. “Alright,” she said and made for her bedroom to change, before thinking better of it. Why bother, Mikoto had seen everything already anyway. Swiftly slipping out of her pants she let them crumble around her feet and stepped out of them afterward she carelessly threw her tank top to the side.

 

“I see you like the new underwear.” Said Mikoto with a knowing grin. Kushina stood there in a blue silk panty and bra combo, nothing too outrageous but still sexier than anything else she had owned beforehand. She had to admit, Mikoto had been right. That new Dessous made her feel sexy. And putting them on had rewarded her with a pleasant tingling between her legs, as she remembered the little show in the changing room.

 

“Well, I did just spend half a fortune on them, it would be a waste not to wear them wouldn't it?” Kushina said, trying to act nonchalantly. Then she put on the new dress, The fabric felt cool and smooth on her skin, and it barely weighed anything at all. If she didn't know better she would say she was not wearing anything at all. The dress was bigger than she had previously thought, if only just. It reached down to mid-thigh and despite the thinness of the fabric it wasn’t see-through at all. The dress did show a fair amount of cleavage, though, enough to show the beginnings of her bra cups.

 

“You need to wear a demi-cup bra with it, like the black one. Or you could simply go commando, of course.” Said Mikoto matter of factly.

 

“I thought we would be getting clothes for formal occasions, to help me with the negotiations. You can't tell me that this is something I can wear to a ball without looking like a total slut.” Pointed out Kushina.

 

“Of course you don't wear it to a ball,” said Mikoto. “But your trips consist of more than formal balls and dinners don't they? And believe me, any man seeing you in that dress will be giving you anything you want, guaranteed.”

 

Kushina took another look at herself. She did look hot.

 

“Speaking of your job, anything you can tell me about your new mission?” asked Mikoto.

 

“How do you know that I have a new mission?” answered Kushina with a question on her own.

 

“Fugaku saw you at the Hokage tower earlier, and there is no reason for you to be there except for that.” replied Mikoto.

  
 

“Fair enough.” said Kushina, and told her friend about her new mission, and her idea to go to the competition by going directly to the young lord, instead of his wife like everybody else will.

 

“That's a good idea.” approved Mikoto, she wholeheartedly agreed. “If you seduce him I bet he would be more than willing to go against his wife for you.”

 

Kushina blushed. “I’m not going to sleep him!” said Kushina indignantly. “I’m not a whore.”

 

Mikoto frowned in disapproval. “There are plenty of Kunoichi who are forced to go on seduction missions and sleep with their targets, are you calling them whores too?”

 

Kushina was suitably contrite. “That wasn't fair perhaps, of course, there is nothing wrong with seducing your target to achieve your mission if it is necessary. But I’m not going on a seduction mission but a negotiation.” pointed out Kushina.

 

“Seducing Lord Sakata would be a way to achieve the mission, though.” countered Mikoto. “Besides, it's not like you will have to sleep with him to seduce him. Even if it would help, it’s not like you have an infinite amount of time to work with.”

 

“So, how would you go about it if you were in my position.” asked Kushina.

 

“Well, I would sleep with him.” Said Mikoto and Kushina only rolled her eyes at her friend, she knew that Mikoto hated her marriage to Fugaku but did she have to rub it in her face every time?

“However since that is not an option for you, I guess you will have to seduce him through other ways. Smile a lot at him, keep eye contact, laugh at his jokes, you know the usual flirting everyone does.” Explained Mikoto and Kushina nodded her head in understanding.

 

“If he is receptive you move on to the next stage, physical contact. Nothing obvious of course, otherwise he will know you are just out for the money. Touch his arm and hand, brush against him, walk closely etc. things that could be written off as accidents, you want him to fall for you without him knowing that this is what you want.”

 

Kushina nodded once more. That all seemed doable. “Any other tips, oh mistress of seduction?” She asked in jest, her mood already lightened.

 

Mikoto smiled. “Try to find opportunities to be alone with him, ask for another tour of the city, chat with him in private, you will find something. Also if you are up to it, increase the physical contact, hug him give him a kiss… and if you notice that he is trying to seduce you play along of course.”

 

The two friends spend the rest of the afternoon chatting after Kushina modeled the rest of the clothes. In the evening she had a nice homemade dinner with Minato and he went to bed early afterward. It seems like he had been roped into a training session with the ANBU and was dead tired. She was a bit disappointed but made sure not to let it show. She had hoped for a little lovin' before the mission, especially after she got all hot and bothered this afternoon. With nothing else to do, Kushina joined the already sleeping Minato in bed, snuggling into his warm chest.

 

  
 

It has been a few days since Kushina had arrived in Kutsugata and so far everything has been going well. They arrived a day before the Suna delegation, which she was glad for. There had been a big dinner planned but due to the late arrival of the Suna diplomats it had been postponed. Instead, she had been invited to a private dinner together with the lord and his wife. She had put on one of her new Kimonos, as she had been informed that formal wear was still required. It was a rather simple pastel blue one, adorned by water-lilies. The Lord looked just as handsome as he did on the picture she had been given of him, so it most likely was a recent one. He wore an elegant blue Kimono, depicting red sun rising over the ocean. His wife, on the other hand, was, while not fat, a little on the pudgy side. Her green her had been elaborately done in a way Kushina found hard to describe. She wore a black and red Kimono and her face was painted entirely white in what seemed to be a mockery of the traditional Geisha makeup.

 

The reports on the wife's treatment of her husband's certainly hadn't been exaggerated, if anything, they had been downplayed. She didn’t even try to veil her insults and she acted like she owned the castle. Kushina found her to be utterly repugnant and she was glad she decided to do her negotiations through the Lord instead of the Lady. She had almost laughed at the confused expression the woman had on her face when Kushina didn't try to butter her up and instead started conversing with her husband. He had been reluctant at first, but after a while, he had started opening up more and more. His wife's expression had darkened during the course of dinner, unlike her husband she was able to tell when a woman was after her man, and she didn't like it one bit. Still, luckily for Kushina she hadn't said anything at dinner, which left her with the whole evening to worm her way into the lord's good graces.

 

The next day the group from Suna had arrived, along with delegations from several minor villages, who all hoped to secure a slice of the cake for themselves. At the feast that evening she received the first confirmation that her plan had born fruit, when the lord invited her to sit next to him, across from his wife, who looked like an overripe tomato, in her red cocktail dress, and with her green hair. Next to the wife sat the Suna ambassador, a young handsome man with tanned skin and sun-bleached hair, who looked smugly at her, confirming her suspicion that he would try to earn the wife's favor and have her influence the lord.

 

Dinner had been a splendid affair, both literally and figuratively, the food had been amazing and lord Sakata had taken a liking to her it seemed. By the end, he had slid his chair so far over to her side of the table, that they had been bumping their knees together whenever they moved. She tried to remember, and use, all the tips Mikoto had given her. She laughed at his jokes, which more often than not she didn't even have to fake, asked questions about him, kept eye contact without staring and, whenever she thought she could get away with it, tried to initiate innocent physical contact. She also found out why the lord let his wife boss him around so much. It seemed like his wife Satomi was the only child of the previous lord of the city, and thus his sole heir. However, the law didn’t allow a matrilineal succession of landed titles, which meant that officially she could not be the ruler. However until they had a child together there was nothing keeping the wife from simply divorcing him and marrying again, a fact the wife knew very well. Still, she tried to make the idea of standing up for himself seem more appealing to him, although she didn't know how well she succeeded.

 

The next few days passed in a similar fashion. There were various ‘activities’ planned, to keep the delegates entertained as well as to give them a chance to mingle among themselves and with the lord and his wife. There was a tour of the castle and it’s amazing gardens, of the town and also a boat ride along the river crossing the town. She made sure to keep up her attempt at seducing the lord, and as far as she was able to tell they went really well. At first, it had seemed like he tried to put a little distance between them, probably at the urging of his wife, but they had been half-hearted at best and after a few minutes of light conversation he had forgotten about them already. After a few days she noted a change in his behavior, no longer was she the one to seek him out, now he was the one who came to her. Whenever he entered a room his eyes would search for her ruby hair, and when he found her his eyes would light up and he would come over to her. The constant flirting was taking its toll on her as well, though. While she had been prepared for it, and, even hoped that the lord would return her 'affections' it didn't change that the Lord was a very handsome lord in his prime. The fact that he was genuinely likable was not to be dismissed either. Adding the fact that she hadn't gotten laid in a while..., well suffice to say her fingers received quite the workout at night. She couldn't wait till she was back with Minato. It didn't matter what he was doing at the moment, she would simply knock him over and screw him, and herself, silly.

 

In all the time that passed since her arrival, she only had two frosty conversations with lady Satomi, neither of which went all too well with her. She most likely didn't appreciate her making a pass at her husband. Also, it seemed that besides gifts and lavish praise the lady wife also expected a different kind of service, which Kushina wouldn't be willing to provide even if she were able.

 

However another thing working in her favor were the other delegates, as predicted they carried for the favor of lady Satomi, which left her free to work on Totoya, as he had asked to be called by her. Of course, they noticed what she was doing, at least the smart ones did, though no one thought her much of a threat, the only thing they saw was a foolish little girl with no experience making a move at the wimpy husband of the true power. Well all but the Suna Ambassador, he recognized the threat her relationship could pose to the negotiations and tried to split his attention between lady Satomi and interfering with her plan. But it was too little, too late. By the time he tried to run interference between her and lord Sakata the man was already wrapped around her finger. All in all, mission success. But of course, things had been going too well, as she discovered the day before the official negotiations were to be held.

  
 

Kushina was walking through the corridor in which the delegates had been accommodated, she had been invited to a private dinner with lord Sakata later this evening, and was on her way to get ready for it. Shortly before she reached her room she heard the voices of lady Satomi and the Suna Ambassador around the corner. Thinking quickly she used a minor genjutsu, concealing herself from view and listened.

 

“… a pleasure doing business with you ambassador.” she heard lady Satomi purr in a, what she assumed the wife thought to be, seductive tone.

 

“I assure you, Satomi, the pleasure has been all mine. Our time together has simply been… magical.” The ambassador said in his usual deep baritone.

 

Kushina almost gagged when she heard the high-pitched giggling of Lady Sakata .

 

“Oh, you are such a charmer!” Kushina held her breath as they walked around the corner where she was hiding, their arms linked and reeking of sex. Honestly, couldn't they shower at least?

 

“Be assured my dear,” The lady continued, luckily not having heard her. “your country's proposal alone would have most likely won you the contract, with your… excellent services you are guaranteed to succeed, I’ll personally make sure that my husband understands that.”

 

“Are you sure?” The ambassador asked carefully. “The Uzumaki woman has become rather close with your husband, who knows what she has filled his head with. I hear they are having a private dinner tonight, most discourteous of the host to so obviously favor a delegate.”

 

They were getting farther away but Kushina still managed to hear a little of the wife’s reply. “That little hussy can spread her legs however far she wants, in the end, my husband knows how the wind blows, a few pity fucks from a little girl won’t change that...”

 

Kushina steamed on the inside, her pride hurt. ‘I don’t even need to spread my legs for your husband, but if I did… never mind that, what did she say about the proposal?’ Kushina released the genjutsu and walked to the Suna ambassadors chambers. Listening on the door she heard nothing but silence.

 

‘Dare I...’

 

With a twist of her wrist the door opened.

 

‘Huh, not even locked.’

 

She sneaked inside. The room looked remarkably similar to hers, except not as tidy. It also reeked of sex. ‘How long did they do it in here?’ she wondered. It looked like neither of them had bothered to clean up afterward and copious amounts of their release were splattered all over the room.

 

'There is no way one man should be able to cum that much.' Kushina thought as she eyes the plethora of white stains all over the room. She felt a flash of arousal shoot through her body as she imagined the sheer amount of fucking they must have done.

 

Taking a quick look around she spotted a closed folder on a small desk at the end of the room. Briskly walking over she picked it up and peered inside. It was Suna’s trade proposal. And it didn’t look good, for her that is. ‘Even should I aim for the status-quo agreement we still would never get the contract’ Suna must really want the deal.

 

Figuring she had tempted her remaining good fortune enough as it was, she placed the folder on the table and walked outside, careful to avoid panicking. She needed to come up with a solution, and fast at that. She would lose the negotiations tomorrow if Suna was allowed to present their proposal, no matter how fond the lord was of her, even he could not refuse an offer like that. So what did that leave her with? She could kill the ambassador, she had no doubts that she could wipe out the whole castle should she wish to, any ninja the delegates brought as added security were merely pushovers. But of course, while theoretically possible it would never work. Besides the fact that everyone would instantly know it had been Kushina, which would jumpstart a 4th great shinobi war, it also wouldn't even be guaranteed that they would still hold the negotiations if the Suna ambassador were to ‘disappear’.

 

That left only one solution. She would need to get Konoha’s agreement secured before Suna was allowed to present theirs. ‘And the only chance to convince the lord would be at the dinner tonight. I guess I should thank Mikoto for the dress once I get back, that is if it works.

 

  
 

When the time for dinner arrived Kushina was dressed to kill. The black mini dress clung to her frame, accentuating all her curves and showing a scandalous amount of skin, she was lucky nobody saw her walking like this to the lord’s chambers, otherwise, they would have no doubt as to what her intentions were. Below the dress, she wore the matching black combo of the thong and demi-cup bra. Not that she planned on letting him know that unless she absolutely had to. But Mikoto had been right. Wearing sexy things made her feel better and more attractive, even if no one would see any of it. She had actually planned to let Minato be the first one to see her in that dress, she would need to make that up to him.

 

Taking a last deep breath she centered herself and knocked on the large oaken door. His muffled voice bid her to enter and she pushed open the door. She was grateful that the servants seemed to be absent, it would make for a more private and ‘intimate’ setting. Lord Totoya was standing at the other end of the room, looking out of the window. The food was already there, set on a couch table in the middle of a group of armchairs and sofas, a variety of finger foods and delicacies were lined up.

 

Totoya turned around with a smile, but whatever he had been planning to say to her got stuck in his throat when he saw her for the first time since entering the room. His eyes went wide and his mouth opened, but no sound came out.

 

Kushina giggled slightly, Mikoto was right, this was kind of fun.

 

“Good evening, lord Totoya.” She said and bowed slightly, intentionally giving him a nice view of her cleavage. “Thank you for inviting me to dine with you tonight.

 

He adjusted his collar as if he were hot. “Ah, yes, of course, Kushina. It's my pleasure, really.” he managed to stammer out. “You look...wow, I mean amazing.”

 

She actually laughed lightly at that. Lifting her hand in front of her mouth. “Thank you, Lord Totoya . you look quite handsome as well.”

 

He stared at her and said nothing. She indicated to the table. “Shall we eat?” She asked him.

 

He nodded his head rapidly. “Yes, you are right, eating sounds wonderful.” He sat first on a couch directly in front of the table. Kushina decided to keep up her offensive, and instead of sitting across from him she let herself down right next to him. He didn't complain. She crossed her legs, causing her dress to ride up a little higher, exposing even more of her milky white thighs. She felt his gaze burn holes into her naked flesh and shook her head inwardly. ‘Are all man this easy to control?” Maybe she would try it with Minato once she got back, but for now… She felt a delicious shiver run through her, it reminded her a little bit of the situation in the changing room some time ago.

 

They made idle small talk while they ate, although Kushina kept up the physical contact all through dinner and soon he started to reciprocate. At first, he seemed hesitant, as if afraid she wouldn’t appreciate his advances. But when she said nothing he became more forward. In the end, they were sitting turned to each other, her chest almost touching his. He had his hand on her knee and his other hand was wrapped around her shoulders, hugging her close to him, something Kushina found not at all unpleasant, on the contrary, she liked the close proximity a lot, maybe even a little too much. But her inner voice of reason was quickly drowned out by the copious amounts of wine she drank, as well as the first whispers of arousal coursing through her body,

 

“I hope I’m not too forward, but I brought the proposal for tomorrow with me.” She said in the lull of conversation. “I had expected something a little more… formal. Not that I am complaining, mind you.”

 

He smiled at her. “Well, I guess there is no harm in me looking it over quick.”

 

He began reading through the contract and Kushina leaned even closer to him her breast now pressing against his chest. “Well?” She asked him. “What do you think?”

He was blushing again. “Fantastic. Just perfect.”

 

She faked a relieved sigh, pressing even closer to him in the process. “I’m glad I was afraid the offer was not… enticing enough.”

 

“No no, it is plenty enticing enough. I can hardly hold back.” He wasn't even pretending to look at the contract anymore.

 

Kushina coyly wrapped a strand of her ruby hair around her finger. “Well, you could always sign just now. It would certainly save us some time.”

 

Now he looked a bit uncertain and Kushina was afraid she had come on too strong. But it was too late to pull back now. “That wouldn't really be fair, would it?” he said nervously.

 

Kushina forced a laugh and a smile. “Maybe, but it would certainly give is more time for us wouldn't it?”

 

She didn't know what to expect, but what she hadn’t expected were his lips pressing against her’s. Surprised, she flinched back. She felt her face flush. “This...this really isn't very professional is it?”

 

He smiled back at her. Kushina didn't know where his sudden confidence came from and felt herself flush with desire in response, she liked men who took charge. “No, it's not professional at all.” He agreed. And kissed her again.

 

He was a great kisser, she had to admit. She let out a pleasurable sigh and let him pull her closer into his embrace. Soon his hands began to wander over her body. She moaned when he took a firm grip of her arse. Things were quickly spiraling out of control for Kushina, but what choice did she have? If she stopped things now everything she had done up to this moment would be for naught. Her hand d had unconsciously moved to the tented front of his Kimono and she flinched back when she came in contact with his still covered cock.

 

His moan encouraged her, as he was by the intimate contact. She quickly got over her hesitation and firmly gripped his hard shaft through the cloth, jerking him through the fabric. They kept making out while she masturbated him and he fondled her ass and breasts.

It seemed like he wasn't satisfied though and after a short while, he broke the kiss. Flushed, Kushina looked up at him, her lips red and slightly parted and her shin and mouth shining with their combined saliva. With one swift pull, he removed himself of his Kimono, his hard cock jutting upwards. He had a nice cock, Kushina thought, limited as her experience was. It looked to be bigger than Minato's if only barely. Or maybe it only looked bigger because he was completely shaved, both shaft and balls.

 

Without being told to she once again wrapped her hand around his prick. She had already gone this far, she would deal with the consequences later. Besides, if she was honest with herself, she wanted this, and not just because of the mission either. Copious amounts of precum leaked from the tip and lubricated his shaft. With a moan, he sank back into the pillows and enjoyed her ministrations. He was getting close Kushina could tell. His shaft pulsing and balls contracting. Her hand sped up, almost a blur as it slid over his glistening shaft. With a loud grunt, he came. The first spurt shot almost all the way up to his chin, the second and third followed with less intensity. Pumping him through his orgasm Kushina watched his face, which was twisted in pleasure.

 

"That was amazing." he breathed once he came down from his high. Kushina smirked at him and provocatively licked up a little of his cum, which had leaked on her hand. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the taste of his salty cream. His eyes clouded over with lust and he kissed her, hard. Pulling her up from the sofa he led her to an armchair standing next to the sofa and pushed her into it.

 

"I guess it's time for me to return the favor." He said and before she could object that it wasn't necessary, he had already gripped her legs and lifted them over the armrests. Her already short dress had ridden up almost all the way to her waist now and her black thong was in plain view for him. He ran his fingers over her barely covered pussy and she couldn't suppress a shiver, her pussy aching in need.

He sank to his knees in front of her and grabbed her left leg, placing gentle butterfly kisses all the way from the ankle upwards until he almost reached her pussy. Then he placed her leg on the armrest and repeated the process with her other leg.

 

By the time he had finished with her second leg Kushina was moaning softly, a small wet spot glistening in the center of her panties. And then he gently removed her panties, baring her shaven wetness, topped with a short patch of ruby hair, to him for the first time. Awed, he stared at her pink lips, and Kushina felt herself getting a little bit embarrassed. Nobody except for her doctor had ever examined her privates that closely.

 

"You are so beautiful, Kushina," he said and dove in. She groaned in appreciation when his tongue slid over her slick center. His tongue licks sloppily several times across her pussy, from the base of her nether lips all the way up to her still hidden clit. Removing one hand from her thighs, he began to rub the entrance of her pussy with two fingers, while his tongue busily worked over her clit, coaxing it from its protective hood.

 

Kushina all but screamed in pleasure when he slid first one, then the second finger deep into her flexing wet insides. His mouth fastened over her no exposed clit, lashing it with his tongue as he sucked greedily on her flesh. Her hips bucked upwards, however, the awkward position she was in prevented her from moving around too much. He definitely had done this before. If his wife wasn't such a bitch, Kushina might have thanked her for training her husband so well.

 

By now almost all rational thought had left Kushina, the only thing that mattered was the immense pleasure originating from between her legs, a pleasure her fingers would never be able to grant her. As his fingers pistoned into her sopping gash, his thumb moved downwards a little. She gasped between moans and her hips jerked when she felt his thumb brush over her asshole, the tight muscle contracting. He kept his thumb firmly in contact with her clenching hole, never letting up. A gentle pressure, not enough to penetrate her, but enough to send an unfamiliar pleasure shooting straight to her loins. The pleasure she felt washed away any worry she might have felt before it even formed in her.

 

She was getting close, his fingers moved inside her fast as lightning, curving upwards with each thrust inside, rubbing the sensitive cluster of nerves at the top of her pussy.

 

Just as she was about to explode he removed his fingers from her hot drooling cunt. A whine of protest from her turned into a cry of lust as his tongue replaced his fingers, thrusting as deep as it reached inside her. While he lapped away her spilling juiced his fingers had found her clit, pinching it between his index finger and thumb, he began stroking the erect little nub, as if it were a tiny cock.

 

Kushina's toes curled inward, the pleasure pounding through her. With a last cry of pleasure, Kushina climaxed, her slick slit squeezing around Totoya's tongue. Her vision went white as her orgasm cascaded through her body, her pent up juices rushing out and into the greedily drinking mouth of her partner.

 

Still out of breath from her recent orgasm, Kushina smiled at the lord, who was still on his knees between her spread legs.

 

"That was amazing." She said honestly, her hair sticking through her sweat slick skin. And he smiled up at her, looking pleased with himself. He moved up against her body and pressed a forceful kiss to her lips, letting her taste her own juices on his lips and tongue. Totoya's dick was hard again and in his current position the head of his tool was pressing insistently against her sopping entrance, only a single motion away from deeply penetrating her. And if she was honest with herself, then she had to admit that there was a part of her, that would love nothing more than to sink his cock into her dripping hot snatch and fulfill the yearning she felt inside her. Her hips unconsciously angling upwards, to allow him easier penetration.

But she wouldn't do that, she couldn't. Now that her mind wasn't fogged with pleasure she remembered all too many reasons as to why she shouldn't. Gently pushing him off her, she asked him to take a seat in the chair she had occupied until now. Sitting down on the armrest on his right. She pressed her half naked body against his.

 

'Don't forget you're acting Kushina' she reprimanded herself, 'this is still a mission, and you have a goal to accomplish.'

 

She ignored the fact that there was a part in her that genuinely wanted to continue where they had left off, even if it would mean losing the contract. She squashed down those traitorous thoughts and decided she needed to end this now before things escalated even further.

With an overdone happy sigh, she said, "I wish we could spend the rest of our time together like this."

 

"I am sure we can arrange for that," he answered lustily and kissed her earlobe. She giggled at the ticklish feeling. But nonetheless made to rise from the chair.

 

Putting on a resigned expression she shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid I can't, I have a meeting with my advisors to discuss or strategy for tomorrow's negotiation."

 

"Why do you need a strategy when you have me, did you forget who signs the contract?" He said while attempting to pull her back on his lap.

 

"You're just saying that," she replied, coyly winding her way out of his grasp. She pushed her dress back over her ass and she could see the disappointment in his eyes, mixed together with lust and determination.

 

"I'm not just saying that, and I'll prove it to you right now." He said and grabbed the contract she had left on his table before. Kushina's heart was thundering in her chest. With a flourish, Lord Totoya set his signature below the contract and showed it to her, a smug smile on his face. Kushina stared at the piece of paper before a real happy smile broke out on her face, triumph coursing through her veins. With a happy squeal, she launched herself into Totoya's arms, all sense of reservation forgotten, as she pressed a hard kiss on his mouth. The kiss lasted a good while and Kushina felt her arousal flaring again. 'Don't lose your head.' she told herself.

 

She stepped out of his arms, still smiling widely. "Lean back," she told him. "I think you deserve something special."

 

With that, she grabbed his hard shaft and sunk on her knees in front of him. The lord was staring at her in awe, chance was, that his wife had never done for him, what she was about to do. "It is only fair to return the favor after all. " She said and planted a kiss on his leaking cock head. Kushina opens her mouth, letting her tongue loll out. Reaching down to grip the base of his dick, just above his balls she began softly stroking his prick as she gave him one long sloppy lick from base to tip. Totoya shuddered in pleasure, humping upwards in vain, trying to stuff his hot length in her slavering mouth.

 

Smirking slightly she rose and sucked the purple mushroom head, sealing her lips tightly around his straining dick. Unable to bear the pleasure any longer Totoya begins pumping his hips in earnest. Kushina gagged when his cock battered against the entrance of her throat. Wrapping her fist firmly around his pulsating shaft she made sure that he didn't stuff too much of his hot cock between her lips.

 

Slobbering over his dick Kushina adamantly kept up her handjob. She could tell that he was getting close, he must have gotten rather turned on by eating her out.

 

She saw his balls contracting and felt his shaft twitch in her mouth just before the first prodigious spurt of cum filled her mouth. Thankfully the next few shots were less voluminous and she managed to swallow everything without choking.

 

She kept sucking for a little while longer until she was sure he had nothing left to give her. Letting his already half limp dick slip out of her mouth, she threw him a sly smile and licked her lips provocatively.

 

"So... was it everything you hoped for? Hmm?" she asked him cockily.

 

"It was amazing." he said breathlessly.

 

"It really was," Kushina agrees, grinning all the while. "But I'm afraid I really have to leave you, for now, I need to clean up before the meeting." She lied, trying to get out before she did something she knew she would regret, or rather, something she would regret even more.

Lord Totoya looked disappointed, but having just had his first blowjob in his whole life he thought better than to say anything. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked, hope tinging his voice.

 

She walked over to him and kissed him deeply, their tongues dancing against each other. He gripped her firm arse through her dress and attempted to pull her into the chair with him. She laughed and pulled away, even as she felt her juices running down her thighs.

 

"Tomorrow." she placated him. Walking over to her discarded thong she bends over at the waist to pick it up, provocatively wiggling her butt in his direction. She heard him groan as she made her way to the exit. 'Now how do I deal with this...'

 

 

“Kushina-san!” Totoya's voice called from behind her. She turned to him with a smile on her lips, which hadn’t left her lips since she had held the signed contract in her hand. She had opted to wear more comfortable clothes today, as the negotiations were over, so she didn’t see a point in dressing up too much anymore. None of the other diplomats in her delegation said anything about it either, they were still much too impressed with her success in securing the contract before official negotiation even started.

 

Her hair had been tied back into a simple loose ponytail and she wore the minimal amount of makeup she could get away with, other than that she wore a simple white blouse and a green jacket over it. A pair of black cloth pants and low-heeled shoes rounded off the ensemble.

 

“Lord Sakata. “ greeted Kushina her host in return, a small blush rising to her cheeks as she remembered what happened yesterday. The lord smiled at her. He was wearing a Kimono, as usual, and his hair was left hanging freely over his shoulders. Two guards in ceremonial armor were following a few steps behind him. He stopped in front of her and pulled a surprised Kushina into a quick hug. Nothing inappropriate but still more affectionate than strictly proper.

 

“Would you give me the pleasure to accompany me on my walk?” He asked formally. Kushina agreed and he offered her his arm, which she took without hesitation, linking their arms together. They made their ways outside the castle into the gardens.

 

“You may return to your posts,” Totoya ordered his guards away. They looked at each other for a second before saluting and leaving without a word. Kushina had a bad feeling all of sudden, the same feeling she got on missions before things inevitably turned south. They continued their walk deeper into the garden in silence. She had been here once before but she was still awed by the tranquility and beauty before her.

 

“Kushina-chan...” Totoya said softly when they reached the center of the garden. a small clearing surrounded by hedges, a Sakura tree stood in the middle and a few white marble benches lined the edges.

 

She looked up at him in askance. And then his lips slammed against hers in a passionate kiss. A surprised yelp left her mouth, which left her mouth open to his probing tongue. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. They kissed passionately for several moments before he released her lips. Breathing heavily a flushed Kushina stared up at him.

 

“Wow,” she said breathlessly. “That was unexpected.”

 

“Was it?” questioned Totoya, his hands wandering from her lower back to her ass and squeezing the firm flesh gently. Kushina blushed and moaned involuntarily into his chest. She had been left hot and bothered after their meeting yesterday, and as expected, her fingers hadn't been able to grant her the relief she had desperately yearned for. He kissed her again and this time she replicated with as much zeal as he did, maybe another round before her departure wouldn't be all that bad, just to take the edge off, of course. She stroked his already hardening manhood through his Kimono, satisfied when she felt him moan into their kiss.

Totoya was not being idle, though. without breaking their kiss one of his hands moved from her ass to the front of her pants, trying to unbutton them. Already far too aroused to think about slowing him down, Kushina tried to shift her hips in a better position, to give him easier access. However, the only thing she achieved was rubbing their privates together, which probably did more to distract him than help him.

 

Finally losing her patience she disengaged their kiss and all but ripped the buttons open, before pushing down her pants, which bunched up around her knees. While not the most advantageous of positions, it allowed his hands enough access to her panty clad privates.

He pulled her back into his embrace. One hand now fondling one of her covered breasts, and the other stroking her nether lips through her blue silk panties. He planted hot kisses all over her throat and jaw, leaving Kushina panting with desire. She didn't know why this situation turned her on so much, it wasn't Totoya, at least she didn't think it was, not solely. It was more the situation in general. The thrill of a forbidden tryst, the triumph of achieving her goals, the satisfaction of having a man of his status and power bow down to her whims. All those feeling mixed together and formed a powerful cocktail of lust and desire, which left her panting a like a bitch in heat while the lord pleasured her body.

 

With a rough yank, the lord pulled her panties down, baring her privates to his groping hands. The hand on her tit wandered down to her ass, tightly gripping one cheek, his fingertips vanishing in the crack of her ass, brushing against her asshole. Her legs formed and awkward O shape when she tried to spread them further apart, her pants which were still wrapped around her ankles and restricted her movements. But it was enough, and sure enough, she soon felt one of his long fingers dipping into her dripping box.

 

Wrapping an arm around his neck she moaned, pulling him closer to her body. He continued kissing her neck as his fingers drove her crazy with desire.

 

"Stay with me..." he murmured between kisses.

 

"What?" She questioned with a breathless moan, her mind foggy from pleasure.

"Stay with me." he repeated.

 

Kushina laughed quietly. "I wasn't about to waste our last chance together by just leaving." She told him hotly, her free hand freeing his shaft from the confines of his trousers. Feeling the weight in her hand she looked down and couldn't help but admire the hard dick in her hand.

 

"I meant to stay here, with me." he clarified, not stopping his ministrations as if he was talking about nothing extraordinary.

 

Kushina laughed nervously, he breathing still ragged. "Stop joking." Oh, she hoped he was just joking.

 

Her hopes were dashed with his next words. "I'm not joking, I want you to stay here, with me. There is nothing more I want," he said between kisses. She stopped her stroking and his fingers, which had previously driven her mad with desire now felt more uncomfortable than anything.

 

"You know that's not possible-" she said and then moaned. "We both have obligations we need to follow through."

 

"They don't matter." He replied. At least he had stopped kissing her, but now he was staring deep into her eyes and it was making her more than a little uncomfortable. "Don't you see Kushina? My whole life I haven't been as happy as I have the last few days, with you! We don't need anybody else." he said imploringly.

 

"Don't be crazy," Kushina replied uncomfortably. She didn't think her plan would backfire like this. "You have a wife." He snorted with disdain. "And I have a fiancée in Konoha. One that I love very much."

 

He actually growled at that! With a wet sound, he pulled his finger from her drenched pussy, waving it in her face and showing her the copious amounts of her juices. "This tells me that you want me and not your fiance."

 

Now Kushina actually laughed contemptuously. "Where did you get that line from, Icha Icha? Don't get me wrong, you were nice company and I enjoyed our time together, but that's it."

 

He looked at her in disbelief. "is that all I was to you?" he said in a rough voice. "A fun toy good for a little distraction? How can you say that to me, Kushina I love you!"

 

She felt her insides grow cold at that. She didn't want to hurt him, but she couldn't let him believe that there was something that just wasn't there. She steeled herself and said. "No, you weren't just a distraction. You were a mission."

 

Realization began to shine in his eyes and when she pulled up her soaked panties and pants he only watched her silently. She left without saying another word to him.

 

 

Even the unpleasantness with lord Sakata hadn't put a dampener on her spirits for long. She had been worried that he might try something else, however then he would have to admit to his infidelity as well, and she didn't think lady Satomi would stand for it, even if she was just as guilty as he was. After all, even she, who was downright abusive to her husband in public never admitted to anything, even if everyone knew what she was doing behind closed doors.

The farewell had been a cool affair, as she expected. She was glad that the lord hadn't shown up, he was feeling 'unwell', as it saved her from a possibly awkward situation. The lady of the castle had, to Kushina's disgust, eyed her with something akin to respect. As if she approved of her seducing her husband to get what she wanted. Although considering what she was doing she might as well have.

 

On the way back she had been constantly pestered by the other delegates, who all wanted to know just how she had achieved her 'great comeback. They probably all suspected one thing or another, however, nobody came out and said what they all were thinking, it would be most unwise to insult the fiancée of the future Hokage after all, least without concrete proof. So, in the end, they all settled with congratulating her on her success, she doubted it would have even bothered them if she had admitted right then and there that she sucked the lord's dick during their private dinner to secure the contract. They probably would just have asked her to do it again the next time she was in a negotiation.

 

They arrived in Konoha and Kushina made her way to the Hokage tower, a barely perceptible spring in her step. It felt a bit weird, or rather, she felt a bit confused. Just a few weeks ago she would have never imagined cheating on Minato, for any reason. If she had been asked she probably would have said that she would rather die than betray him. And yet, after the deed was done, shouldn't she at least feel guilty about it? But there was nothing, except for a feeling of triumph, the same feeling she always got when she completed a challenging mission. Maybe Mikoto had been right. Missions were missions, and whatever she did in them to ensure her success would not have to have any impact in her private life.

 

When she arrived at the Hokage's office, Mei, the cute young secretary informed her that the Hokage was already expecting her. She entered the office after knocking and stepped inside. The Hokage's face lit up, upon seeing her enter, a proud smile gracing his lips and Kushina felt her heart soar, any lingering doubts she might have had as to her actions vanished the very moment she saw her once mentor's proud smile.

 

Kushina stood at attention before the Hokage. "At ease," said Sarutobi smiling and Kushina relaxed. "I hear you have some good news for me, Kushina."

 

Kushina grinned back at him. "There is no need to play coy, Hokage-sama. I know you already know everything there is to know, I saw Shibuya-san write his report to you."

 

The Hokage smiled fondly at her. "Naturally," he said. "However, you will have to submit you official report anyways, you may as well give it to me now and we can skip the written portion this time, think of it as a small reward, for doing such a splendid job if you will."

 

And Kushina gave her report. She made sure to emphasize the bad relationship between the lord and his wife, while slightly downplaying the flirting done from her side. Then came the moment she had dreaded, she knew the Hokage, and possibly anyone else listening to her report would question just how she had convinced the lord to sign the contract before the negotiations even started.

 

Kushina was a little red-faced when she began her explanation. "Well, Hokage-sama, after the debacle of my previous mission I decided to, uhm, enlist a little outside help if you know what I mean."

 

Sarutobi nodded sagely. "I see, I am sure Mikoto was able to provide ample advice when it comes to negotiations and convincing people of influence."

 

A little unnerved that the Hokage had immediately guessed her 'source' to be Mikoto, she continued. "Yes Mikoto, anyways she gave me a lot of advice on how to act around nobility, how to dress and uhm, how to flirt as well."

 

"I see." The Hokage said. "So you managed to seduce Totoya in a private setting and convinced him to sign the contract."

 

"That's right, Hokage-sama," affirmed Kushina, but then hurried to clarify. "But I didn't sleep with him or anything."

 

The Hokage chuckled merrily. "Well Kushina, whatever you did it certainly worked," he said. "One last piece of advice before I let you off to celebrate. " He said. "Sometimes shinobi are forced into situations where they can't find the right path of action to take. But the world does not wait for us to stand and think so that we can make the right decision. That is why my teachers gave the shinobi their philosophy, 'The Will of Fire'. As long as you remember that the people in this village come first, nobody will blame you if you act for their betterment, no matter what you are forced to do to accomplish it.

 

Kushina took a minute to process his words. Then, she nodded and bowed. "Thank you, Hokage-sama, I will remember it," she said and left the room.

 

  
 

Omake 1: Kento’s wet Dream

 

Kento POV

 

The shy, red-haired cutie gasped surprised when her large white breasts were bared against her will. With a squeal, she tried in vain to cover herself with one arm, while the other one tried to put the bra back into place, but it was too late already. My mind had already absorbed every detail of her perfect mammaries and committed them to memory. Her large heavy breasts, full and round with no sag at all, topped by stiff, long pink nipples, which just begged me to suck on them. Truly, such a perfect pair of breasts shouldn’t exist, and yet, here they were. Standing behind her was her black haired friend, who had pulled me into the store in the first place. She was laughing at her friend’s misfortune.

 

“Stop it, Mikoto-chan, it’s not funny,” whined Kushina, a cute pout on her lips. She had stopped trying to put the black lace bra back on again and was now covering her chest with a hand on each breast.

 

“Come on, Kushina-chan,” said her friend, a teasing tinge in her voice. “Don’t you think Kento-kun here deserves a little compensation for helping you out? We don’t want people to think we are taking advantage of him do we?”

 

“Well…” said Kushina, looking unsure.

 

“What’s the big deal,” whispered Mikoto in her friend's ear. “He already saw them once, and for all the help you could at least give him a little more.”

 

“...alright.” said the redhead, and slowly she removed her hands from her magnificent breasts. My eyes feasted on every inch of perfect, exposed skin. He took a few steps closer to her and bend forward to get a closer look. Her nipples stiffened even further, as if reaching out to me, despite her demands to ‘just look and don’t touch’.

 

“I won’t touch you, I promise,” I assured her, my warm breath ghosting over her sensitive skin. She gave a charming little moan and I grinned. “Not unless you want me to, that is.” I caught the eye of Kushina’s black haired friend, who still stood behind the redhead. Demonstratively lowering my gaze back to Kushina’s tits, and then back to the raven-haired beauty.

 

Mikoto’s eyes lit up in understanding and she shows me a wicked smile. Reaching around her friend, Mikoto squeezed and fondled her friends full bust. Kushina moaned hotly and let her friend molest her without protesting, sticking her chest out even further. I knew the little slut had only acted innocent, I had seen how hot she got while posing for me. Her true colors were finally showing as she lewdly ground her body into her friend.

 

“Mikoto, please don’t stop!” The little red haired slut pleaded with her friend. “I’m so close already!”

 

“Already?” Questioned Mikoto surprised. “You must have gotten really hot, showing off your hot body for Kento.”

 

“Yesss!” hissed Kushina when her friend pinched her nipples between her fingers. “Showing off my sexy body in those slutty panties and bras got me really hot.”

 

“Good girl.” Muttered Mikoto approvingly. Meanwhile, I had stripped out of my clothes, all the while watching the two women. My dick was aching already. Pearly drops of precum oozing out of the purple head, sliding down my ten-inch long, rock-hard cock.

 

“Oh, my kami, fuck, fuck, fuck!” chanted Kushina when she reached her limit, but just before she came, Mikoto removed her hands and grabbed Kushina’s arms instead, pulling them behind her back.

 

Kushina let out a frustrated wail as her orgasm was denied to her. “Nooooo!” she cried. “I was so close Mikoto, please don’t stop now!”

 

“Well I don’t know,” taunted Mikoto. “What do you think Kento? Does this little slut deserve some relief?”

 

Kushina’s glassy eyes focused on me and went wide when she saw me standing naked in the cabin. Her eyes traveled from my handsome face over my chiseled abs… until they came to rest on my hard, throbbing cock.

 

“So big…” She muttered. Her gaze devouring every inch of my hard tool. She licked her suddenly dry lips, wondering if such a mighty rod would even be able to fit inside her.

 

I smirked, the little bitch was totally hot, she probably would do anything if it would get her off. “I don’t know…” I said, deliberately putting on a thoughtful expression. “I don’t think she wants it badly enough yet.”

 

“No!” Kushina cried. “Please, I really want it!” She begged, thrusting out her chest towards me. “Please!” She begged again. “Please let me come with my tits!”

 

“Well, if you are that desperate, who am I to decline your wish,” I said and slowly walked up to her. I put my hands on the underside of her breasts and pushed up, feeling their weight and softness in my hands. Kushina couldn’t suppress a lusty sight as she felt the youngsters hands begin to fondle her tits.

 

“Ahhh! You promised, uh, not to touch me.” Kushina managed to groan out between moans. I could tell that her protests were halfhearted at best. Already she was pushing her breasts towards me, rubbing her stiff nipples against my palms.

 

“But you just begged me to make you come with your tits right, didn’t you?

 

The redhead only moaned.

 

“If you want to cum you will have to do something for me.” I continued, teasing her breasts and nipples with gentle caresses.

 

“Anything.” The redhead exclaimed breathily, her hooded eyes staring at me lustfully.

 

“On you knees…” I said, putting one hand on her shoulder, pushing her down. “If you want to cum, you will have to help me out first.”

 

Her eyes had gotten huge when she came face to face with my monstrous prick. Mesmerized she stared at the weeping crown. Her tongue flicked out of her mouth, licking her lips.

 

“Go on,” I coaxed. “You know you want to.” Moving forward I nudged the head of my dick against her moist, pouty lips. With a guttural groan, she opened her mouth, letting the first three inches of my massive prick slide inside her wet cavern.

 

As if a switch had been flipped inside her, her behavior did a complete turnaround. She began gobbling up my cock as if it were the sweetest candy in the world. Slurping noisily she began to fuck her face on my hard dick, gagging slightly whenever my massive prick hit the back of her throat.

 

I groaned from the pleasant feeling, but it was not enough. Almost seven inches of my prick were still left unattended. Something that I let her know. “How about you use those amazing tits of yours?” I suggested.

 

“Like this?” she asked me, wrapping her heavenly tits around my shaft.

 

“Get my dick wet first, slut. Otherwise, I can’t fuck them properly.”

 

She blushed at my vulgar language but didn’t protest. Lifting my dick with one hand she began by sucking on my full balls, my hot cum already churning. Then licked me. Long licks from base to tip, her mouth open as she drooled excessively over my prick. Once I deemed myself sufficiently lubricated I pulled her away.

 

“Alright now slut, suck my dick again while I fuck your tits.”

 

I didn’t need to tell her twice. She wrapped her breasts around me and swallowed up my cock as far as she could take it, greedily lapping up every bit of precum that leaked onto her tongue.

 

Her black-haired friend, who regretfully was still fully clothed, moved behind the kneeling Kushina. “Since you both seem busy, I think I will take care of this end.” She said mischievously. She sucked on two of her fingers, getting them wet. Then, she used one hand to pull Kushina’s black thong aside, and pushed both of them in to the hilt.

 

My slut moaned around my cock. Her hips jerked against her friends pumping fingers, desperately seeking the release she yearned for.

 

“Don’t slack off on this end slut!” I barked when she stopped sucking for a second to concentrate on her lower half. “I’m getting close and you better swallow everything like a good little whore, understand!” Kushina groaned and redoubled her efforts on my hard prick, eager for my load.

 

I didn’t hold out much longer. “Oh Fuck! I’m cumming slut, swallow everything.”

 

Just when I came, Kushina reached her own orgasm. Squealing in pleasure she pulled off my cock. This caused my first shot to hit her chin instead of her mouth. Adjusting my aim I began plastering the moaning redhead’s face with my hot cum. It was the biggest load of my life, stream after stream of pearly white goo crisscrossing over her face. I was still going strong when the slut recovered somewhat. Dutifully opening her mouth she stuck out her tongue, eager to taste whatever cum she could get directly from the source. I finished my orgasm and she swallowed eagerly, a rapturous look on her face.

 

“Well, that was a proper reward don’t you think?” Mikoto asked me with a grin on her face.

 

“Yeah,” I panted, still breathless from my intense orgasm.

 

“You should go now, though,” she told me. “It won’t be long till the clerk comes to check what’s taking so long.”

 

I looked back at Kushina. The redheaded slut was still kneeling on the ground, now scooping up streaks of jizz from her face and feeding them into her mouth.

 

“You are right, I should…”

 

 

My eyes opened.

 

It took me a second to gather my bearing as I blinked blearily around the familiar surroundings of my bedroom.

 

“Aww, shit..” I sighed, slumping into the mattress. Of course, that was too good to be real. An uncomfortable sticky feeling between my legs interrupted my self-pity.

 

I lifted the covers and looked at my wet, sticky boxers. “Fuck, how am I going to explain that to mom…

  
  
 

Omake End

 

AN:

This is it, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to leave suggestions and criticism in the reviews. Until next time, which hopefully won’t take as long...

 

 


End file.
